The Wind Demon of Konoha
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Naruto at a young age meets Kyuubi who decides to be his mother, how will that change the Naruto universe? i dont own anything unless i say so.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was going down and people were out celebrating. Why were they celebrating you ask. Simple really, it was the sixth anniversary of the kyuubis' defeat. Everyone was having a good time. The adults were drinking and the children were playing and having fun. Well actually not everyone was having fun. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed, boy with whisker marks on his cheeks was sneaking his way towards his apartment hoping to avoid the villagers this year. This was Uzumaki Naruto, and although he didn't know it he was the jinchurriki to the Kyuubi no kitsune and son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"_Please let me get home this year."_ The young boy pleaded. Those thoughts however were ruined when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a drunk man with a half empty bottle of sake. "I'm sorry mister, I didn't see you."

"That's …alright." He said. Then he looked down and immediately recognized who the kid was and his demeanor changed. "Hey! Get away from me Demon!" those six words caught the attention of the adults around them, some shinobi while others were civilians. Naruto immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here Demon! " and " You should just die!" were some of the things said as young Naruto ran for his life. He took sharp turns down alleyways but with the shinobi following him that idea was pretty useless. He managed to outrun them for about fifteen minutes before one of the shinobi threw a kunai at him and hit him in his calf, causing him to fall over. He quickly wrapped himself up into a ball to try to avoid more serious hits.

The civilians attacked him with fists and feet as well as kitchen knives and sticks while the shinobi used kunai, swords, jutsu and other various shinobi weapons. As Naruto was about to black out he heard someone speak up.

"What do you think you are doing? Stop this now!" said a man with a weasel ANBU mask.

"Scatter!" one of the shinobi yelled. That, and the sound of many people running, were the last sounds Naruto heard before he blacked out.

_Naruto's Mind Scape_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see pipes running along walls and laying in about two inches of water. He slowly stood up and took in his surroundings better. _"So they threw me into a sewer huh? May as well try to find a way out."_ He thought as he started to walk forward. After about ten minutes of walking he came across a huge cage that was at least 100 meters tall. In the center was a piece of paper with the word "seal" in kanji.

"**SO MY CONTAINER HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH HIS PRESENCE."** Roared a voice beyond the bars.

"W-who a-a-re you?" A nervous Naruto asked.

"**HMM IT'S POLITE TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST GAKI!" **the large…thing said.

Suddenly, with an air of confidence, Naruto looked up and starred right into the creatures eyes and shouted, "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!"

**"OH SO YOU'RE KUSHI-CHANS SOCHI. I APPOLOGISE. LET ME TURN INTO A MORE COMFORATABLE APPEARANCE." ** And with that the giant thing began to shrink. When it stopped shrinking there was a beautiful woman standing there. She had crimson red eyes , long flowing red hair that reached her lower back and stood at about 5'6". She had on a black kimono with a red obi that accented her curves showing her well endowed small-medium D size chest and looked to be about 20 years old.

"Pretty." Naruto said under his breath.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You are so adorable." Her voice was so capturing when she spoke Naruto lost himself in the sound. After he came out of it and remembered that she never answered his question.

"Hey you! You never answered my question. Who are you? And who is this "Kushi-chan", too?" He said indignantly while pointing at her.

"First of all Naruto-kun it's impolite to point at others." He lowered his finger and muttered "sorry" then she continued. "Second I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune." She had a worrisome look on her face as she said this. Naruto, however had a confused look upon his.

"Kyuubi? But Yondiame killed Kyuubi." He said still confused.

"Naruto," she said getting serious "no matter how strong a human is they cannot kill a Biju. They can however do the next best thing and seal them away. You just happened to be that child, as the container, were it not a newborn child, would have been instantly killed due to all of the raging youki that would flood their system. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She explained, her voice getting softer as she went until she was whispering.

"W-what? So is-is this why I'm hated and beaten?" she nodded her head showing that he was right. At this point he was cursing being so smart, even at such a young age. As he looked down he asked, barely above a whisper. "Why? Why did he pick me? Why did you attack? WHY?" he shouted at the end.

"I-I didn't come to attack Naruto-kun. I came to see something special. Something that happens only once every few hundred years. The birth of someone who is destined for greatness, who will change the world with their strength. Do you understand Naruto?" he shook his head, his face still contorted in anger. She looked him right in the eyes and said "I came here to witness your birth." His face went from anger to shocked. He couldn't believe it. She, _The _Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, came to see him be born.

"But then why did you attack? You were only coming to see me be born. So why?"

"I was attacked about half way here by a giant snake. It's poison slowed me down and weakened me. The next thing I remember before passing out was seeing strange red eyes. and then waking up here. I'm so sorry. I will do whatever you want if you can ever forgive me Naruto-kun." By the time she had finished she was quietly sobbing. She was utterly floored when she felt something wrapping around her and when she opened her eyes she saw Naruto giving her a hug.

"You don't need to apologies Kyuubi, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to do anything." He said with his signature foxy grin.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him back. After a few minutes they separated.

"So who's "Kushi-chan"?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother." When she said this his eyes widened and he stepped back, just staring at her. When he came out of his stupor he fired questions at her.

"Really? What was she like? What did she look like? Do you know who my tou-san is?"

"Wow, slow down there. Now in order, yes she really is your mother, unfortunately from what I've seen of your memories I'd say she is most likely dead. I'm sorry. She was beautiful. She had long crimson red hair, stood at about 5'5", loved ramen, very kind but also ruthless on the battlefield. And yes I know who your father was, but I don't think I should tell you just yet. I hope you understand Naruto. If you were to suddenly tell people who he was you would probably have assassins coming to try and kill you, well more than usual. But I promise that if your strong enough I will tell you when you become a gennin. Is that all right?"she asked, slightly sad because she couldn't tell him.

"….Well I guess that's okay. But I doubt I'll be strong enough. The teachers always throw me out and so do the store owners so I can't learn very well or get equipment." He said dejectedly.

"Well, I may not be skilled in the ways of Nin-or Genjutsu, but I am skilled in stealth, taijutsu and kenjutsu as well as chakra control. So we can work on that until you do graduate."

"Alright I'm gonna be Hokage in no time if I have Kyuubi teaching me." Naruto said excitedly.

"Hold on there, first we need to come up with some kind of training schedule. Hmm….well because of me your chakra control is going to be very difficult to learn so we should work on that first. So maybe that for six months to a year at first, then add in stealth training, and finally taijutsu. And of course we'll have to add physical workouts throughout all of it."She explained.

"Y-You'd do a-all that?"Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course. You want to be Hokage don't you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, then everyone will have to respect me and I can protect my family when I get one." He said with a sad smile. Kyuubi noticed it and made a quick decision.

"You know Naruto, I've always wanted a child, but since I'm in here that can't happen anymore and since you've always wanted a family, would you like to be my son? I don't think Kushina would mind. And by the way, Kyuubi is only my title, my name is Miho. But there is a couple things we must agree upon before you can accept. First: you must hide your strength until you are a gennin, we wouldn't want the villagers spouting something like "The demon is getting too strong we must kill it" and actually do it, this includes your jiji. He absolutely cannot know you know about me. Second: Pretend to be an idiot so people will underestimate you. And third, which is just more personal, find a nice woman to be your wife. If you can do all of that then I will train you and be your Okaa-san."

At first Naruto was speechless. He could have a kaa-san, and strength, but he couldn't tell anyone, not even jiji. After a few more minutes of thinking about it he came to a conclusion.

"Alright I agree to your conditions kaa-san. Arigato."

**Alright that's it for chapter one please review. **

**This is gonna be a harem, only a small one of 4 maybe 5 girls that Naruto would actually have a chance at having a relationship with.**

**You can add things that surround it like marriage contracts or they sold themselves to him in some stupid bet. **

**The only girls that will absolutely not be accepted are:**

**Sakura**

**Tsunade (for obvious reasons)**

**Hanabi (I mean she's like 6 years younger than him)**

**OC's**

**Well that's all until next time!**


	2. Exam anda Date?

Current Harem: Terumi Mei, Tenten, Temari, Hinata.

I may have one more but that depends on the story. Don't forget to review at the end!Thx.

"kill" human

"**Kill" **Demon/summon

"_Kill" _Thoughts

The sun was slowly rising and the sounds of animals could be heard throughout the forest. The village of Konoha was just starting to wake up and slowly crawl out of their warm and cozy beds. Well all except the shinobi, who had guard duty that night, and a certain blonde haired kid.

Naruto was currently fininshing up his morning workout with a 20 lap jog around the village and was on his last lap. He had already done his push ups, sit ups, and pull ups as well as his taijutsu training and flexibility exersises. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants and black sandels, his normal workout attire.

"_Hey, okaa-san. Is there anything else you want me to work on?"_ Naruto thought to his "mother"

"**Hmm…no I think that's good for today. I want you to be well rested for the test later. Remember if you pass I'll tell you who your father is."** She said, adding on the last part to make sure he tried his best to pass.

"_But kaa-san, you know I always have Mizuki sensei for the Jutsu portion of the test, and he always chooses the Bushin no Jutsu, and we both know that even with my Chakra controll, I can't make a Bushin. So how am I gonna pass?" _ He thought to her as he started to make his way back home using the allyways and shortcuts he's been using to get around the villagers for the last six years.

"**Well, I was going to teach it to you as a gift for graduating but I see your point. Naruto I'm going to teach you the only Jutsu I know. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It's quite the usefull little jutsu. It alows you to create a corpereal copy of yourself. You can use it for intel gathering and to fight. It transfers it's memories to you once it's dispelled. But I must warn you DO NOT dispell too many at once because, even with me here to help sort out the information, you could really hurt yourself by overloading your brain."**

"_That is so cool! Alright kaa-san you're the best. So what are the handsigns?" _she then sent him the mental image of the cross-shapped seal. He waited for more and after a few seconds he realized that must be all.

As soon as he got to his appartment, if you could call the piece of crap he lived in one, he decided to work on the jutsu so he walked over to the wall and pealed back some of his ramen poster to reveal a seal. This was a Chakra containment seal. Normally they are put on shinobi prisoners but when applied to a surface that has four conecting walls it keeps people from feeling any chakra being used inside.

He was about to activate it when he remembered how he came to love seals…

-Falshback no Jutsu-

A 9 year old Naruto was just leaving class, one of the few he was able to stay in, and they had just had a demonstration and lecture on different Shinobi tools from weapons to Jutsu to seals. What had really interested him were Jutsu and seals. He already knew several Jutsu, though nobody but him and his "mother" knew that, because people would leave them at training grounds and, surprisingly, the trash.

But what really interested him were seals. From the lecture he learned that they could do all sorts of things. Such as sealing, though he knew that from the seal on his stomach, to making things blow up.

"_Kaa-san, do you think it would be a good thing to learn about seals? They seem useful."_

"**Yes sweetie, that sounds like a very good thing to learn. Who knows, one day you may find a way to get me out of here one day and then I can give you a real hug out there, instead of just in here."**

That night Naruto waited till the library closed before he dawned his stealth clothes, which was also his training clothes, and snuck into the library. He spent about an hour there looking for different books on sealing. He finally came across what he was looking for and quickly snatched up two different books. They were "_Sealing for Beginners_" by an man named Jiraiya and "_Intermediate sealing_" By his idol, The Yondaime. He quickly made it back to his home before he was caught and hid the books under a loose floorboard near his bed and went to sleep.

-Flashback no Jutsu Kai!-

After that day Naruto was advancing through the sealing books at, what normal people would call, an alrming pace. He mastered seal after seal, quickly making his way to his current book _" Master Sealing" _ a book that was co-written by The Yondaime and Jiraiya. He was almost finished with it. Of the 478 pages in the book he only had 174 to go before he finished.

He was suddenly pulled from his memories when he remembered what he was doing and quickly activated the seal. He went to the center of the room and placed his hands in the seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he said. When he heard a puff of smoke next to him he saw that there was a half dead looking him and immediately became depressed.

" **Don't be so down Naru-chan, you just did't put enough chakra in it. I guess I should have told you before, but this is a B-Rank KinJutsu, and it's conterpart, Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu, is an A-Rank KinJutsu because of the mental strain I mentioned earlier as well as the amount of chakra needed to make it.**"

"Alright let's try it again. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said pushing almost ten times the amount of chakra he used the first time and was surprised when he heard several poofs and saw that there were 8 more Naruto's in front of him. He was slightly confused and it seemed Miho was reading his mind, which she was.

" **It's becouse the first time you did it you had about three fourths the amount needed to make one and when you put nearly 10 times that you got 8." ** She explained to him.

"Yes, now I can definatly pass." He said. He then looked over at the clock on his wall and saw it was 7:17 and began to panic slightly because he hadn't showered or eaten yet and the Academy starts at 8. So without a seconed thought he rushed to the bathroom, stripping his clothes as he went, and quickly jumped in.

Completely forgetting that his "mother" could see through his eyes and she got an eyeful of his "package" and blushed, while quickly cutting the connection, and trying not to think about how "big" her "son" was for his age. She believed that he would be close to 8 inches when fully erect, which for 13 was amazing. The second that thought crossed her mind she blushed even redder, that would have put a certain Hyuga to shame.

Naruto quickly showered and was out in less than 10 minutes. He ran to his dresser, while making a Kage Bushin to make him breakfast, and put on his dreaded orange jumpsuit. Don't get him wrong he loved the color orange, but not this much. As he stumbled past his clone that had a roasted piece of rabbit from his last hunting trip he grabbed it, opened the door, and ran to the academy while his clone locked the door and activated the security seals and dispeled itself.

Naruto looked at a clock in one of the shops and saw that it was already 7:52 and he was still at least 15 minutes from the Academy. There was only one way he would make it in time. He channelled his chakra to a seal on the back of his left hand, that if he didn't have clothes on you would see it snake around his entire body. This was a resistance seal. It added extra resistance to anything you did, making even a normal walk a workout. It currently said 10.

"Kai" he whispered and immediately it dropped to 4. Naruto then took off at what would be Mid-High Jounin level speeds. He was weaving in and out of people being careful not to alert them to his presence.

Just as the bell rang Naruto stumbled into his classroom and, to keep up his idiocy mask, tripped over his own two feet, instanly causing the whole class, save Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata, to stop what they were doing and laugh at him.

"Heheh… oops." He said grinning like a fox and scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's nice to see you could join us Naruto, now take a seat." Someone behind him said. When he turned around he saw his favorite sensei, Iruka. And Mizuki.

"Yea right, like I would miss this! I'm gonna be Hokage someday Dattebayo!" he shouted.

"Yea right loser. Like the dobe could ever be Hokage." A certain platinum blonde said.

"Yea, you're just a stupid idiot with no talent to be a shinobi!" a Pink Haired Banshee screached, somewhat damaging the hearing of those sitting next to her.

"But Sakura-Chan.." he said faking hurt and slumping his head.

"Alright that's enough. Naruto sit down so we can begin." Iruka said. Once Naruto had taken a seat next to Shino Iruka began talking again. "Alright as you all know today is the Genin Exam. It will consist of a written portion, weapons test and finally a Jutsu exam." Some had groaned at the written test but knew they would have to do it if they wanted to be shinobi and kunoichi. "Oh and I almost forgot this year we're going to have an obsticle course, it wont count as a grade but we want to see where you are in terms of physical stamina and endurance."

When he finished talking he and Mizuki began handing out the tests.

"You have one hour to finish. Begin" Iruka said as he kept a sharp eye out for cheaters.

"_Kaa-san, should I do as good as I can or get mediocre at best?"_

"**Naruto you're not always going to be able to rely on me to help you do what you want."**

He though about it for a minute and decided to just ace the whole thing. With that he began writing. Unknown to him Miho had a smile on her face at his decision. With 5 minutes to spare he finished and handed in his test to Iruka who began grading it. The last five minutes went by fast as Iruka stood up to anounce the top three scores like he always does.

"Alright the top three are; 3rd with a 92% Uchiha Sasuke, 2nd with 97% Haruno Sakura, and 1st with 100% Uzumaki Naruto." The second Naruto's name was said two things happened. 1) Half the class looked at him and 2)The other half was yelling that he cheated.

"That not right, he's an idiot he had to of cheated!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time

"Yea he's just a no-clan loser" A kid with red triangles on his cheaks yelled.

"Shut-up, Naruto did not cheat at all, so just accept it." Iruka said, brushing off the fact that Naruto got such a good score thinking he had been studding for weeks to get them right." Alright everyone outside for the weapons portion."

The students filed out of the room, some sending questioning looks to Naruto, others completely ignoring him.

"Okay everyone you will get get 10 shuriken and kunai. Each one can get a possible 50 points with a combined total of 100. First up…." And names began to be called.

The clan children mostly got a combined score of 60-80, while the civilian chidren were lucky to get more than 50, except the Pink Banshee who didn't get more than 30. Then came the current "Rookie of the Year" Uchiha Sasuke, that last "Loyal" Uchiha in Konoha. He went up to the line and began with the shuriken and then the kunai. He got a combined score of 93. His fan club, especially his biggest supporters, Sakura and Ino, began screaming things such as "Yea Sasuke-kun you're the best!" and "Sasuke-Kun is so hot!" and some more…disturbing things the author refuses to write. Sasuke just walked off with a smirk on his face.

"And last up Naruto."Iruka said as he recored Sasuke's score.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted and walked up to the line grabbing his shuriken. He then threw them one at a time in quick succesion. Everyone was stunned, Naruto had just gotten a perfect score. He then picked up his kunai before anyone could complain and threw them as well. Again getting a perfect score.

"Naruto…perfect score." Iruka said in disbelief, not because he thought that Naruto was bad but because he had never seen Naruto score more than 65.

"He cheated Iruka-sensei! Make him do it again!" Sakura screached, while all of the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) nodded their head in agreement. While both Sasuke and Mizuki were fuming in anger. Sauske for being shown up by a clanless dobe, while he was an Uchiha, the best. And Mizuki because his plan to have the Demon Brat steal the Forbidden Scroll so he could kill him and take it to Orochimaru-sama were being destroyed.

"Moving on to the Jutsu portion," Iruka said ignoring them. "Follow me to the Obsticle course where we'll have the Jutsu portion and then finish up with the course." That being said he started walking around to the other side of the building. When they got there the students were cheaking out the obsticle course.

There was about a 30 meter wall climb that led into a small lake, about 20 meters long with rocks to jump from. Then following that there was a tall structure that had sand bags atached to ropes that were tied to the top of it that were swinging back and forth that was almost 75 meters long, and to finish off with another climbing wall the only thing different about this one was there was no rope. Which confused a lot of the students while some had already come up with a way to get over it.

"Alright everyone time for the Jutsu portion. To start I want all of you to form a straight line shoulder to shoulder with about a foot in between each of you." Iruka said. He waited a couple of minutes for them to get in place and then began telling them what to do. "Alright I want you all to Henge into either me or Mizuki-sensei."

A majority of the students Henged into Iruka while a few turned into Mizuki. He then started to go down the line muttering things like "Scar is too small/big", "Skin tone too light/dark", "Hair too short/long" as well as others. The only ones that got a perfect were Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, and surprisingly Kiba, as that was his worst Jutsu.

"Alright good job everyone now onto the Kawarimi no Jutsu. I will throw a blunted kunai at you and you will use kawarimi to escape." Everyone was able to dodge by switching with a log or, in Naruto's case, Mizuki, who screamed because Iruka had aime at Naruto's chest which just so happened to be where Mizuki's balls were. He fell onto the ground holding his little buddies while in the fetal position sobbing. The rest of the guys, save Sasuke, immediately covered their own out of reflex.

"Sorry about that Mizuki, do you need to go to the nurse?" Iruka asked. Mizuki just grunted and shook his head. "Alright why don't you take a breather then." Mizuki nodded and Iruka helped him stand and walked him over to the side where he took a seat while still holding his "little buddy".

"Okay everyone one at a time step foreward and perform the Bushin no Jutsu, you have to make a minimum of three to pass." One by one the students stepped foreward and did as they were instructed. The most that was made was six, and that was Sasuke.

"Alright Naruto your turn."

"Hai, Hai! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and out of the poofs of smoke came 12 Naruto's. Iruka suddenly had a stern look on his face that wasn't missed by anyone but Sakura and Ino who were too busy admireing the Uchiha.

"Naruto where did you learn that Jutsu?" Iruka demanded. Some of the students were getting smile on their faces thinking he was gonna got in trouble. Of course Naruto had planned for this and without missing a beat beagan explaining where he learned it.

"Well you see I was training last year at one of the training grounds when some of the ANBU said I had to leave so that they could train. Well I doubled back and watched them when one of them used it. At first I thought it was just a regular Bushin until it started fighting. I've been trying to do it ever since and finally got it down last night. Why is there something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked feining confusion.

"Naruto that is a B-Rank Kinjutsu. Do you know what that means?" Naruto of course shook his head and Iruka continued. "That means that it's a Jutsu that you must get the Hokages' permission to learn." The students gasped at hearing this.

"_How is the dobe so strong. Only I, an Uchiha Elite, am qualified to have such power. He will give it to me so I can kill "him"!" _Sasuke thought.

"Oh… um sorry Iruka-sensei. I guess this means I failed the test, right." Naruto was of course fakeing it but no one could tell the difference.

"(Sigh)….No Naruto you still pass but you have to tell Hokage-sama and promise you wont teach anyone else. Understood?"

"You got it sensei. I'll tell Jiji later." Most of the student gasped when they heard Naruto refer to the Hokage in such a way.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to not call Hokage-sama 'Old Man'? Iruka asked exasperated, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer he moved on. "Alright everone line up alphabetical order by last name at the starting line."

The students did and soon the first student went completeing the course in just under six minutes. Most of the students that went after got between 4 and 7 minutes. The slowest was nearly 12 minutes, which was Sakura, and she was wheezing very bad by the time she finished. The fastest two were Kiba, with three minutes flat and Naruto with 2:17. Nobody argued this one as they all knew that Naruto was fast, though they were still fuming that the so called "Dobe" was doing better than all of them. Naruto just stood there scratching the back of his head with a fox like grin on his face.

"Congrats everyone. Follow me back inside so I can give you you're hitai-ate and you can start your shinobi carriers." After they had gotten back inside and Iruka had given them their hitai-ate he had one last thing to say. " Before you go everyone be here tomarrow by 10 A.M to be placed on your team. Bye." He said and blinked. When he opened his eyes all of his students were gone. He just sighed and went to begin making his lesson plan for next year.

Naruto was roof hopping to the Hokage's office with excitement about telling him he had passed. As he neared he felt a couple of chakra signitures and decided to just wait outside the window and he cught the tail end of the conversation.

"… and those will be the teams this year. Are there any questions?" the elderly Hokage asked. One person with spiky hair, a beard and a ciggerete in his mouth raised his hand. This was Sarutobi Asuma, the Sandaimes son. "Yes, Asuma?"

"Who's that outside?" he asked as he took a drag from the little deathstick.

"Hmm… oh come on in Naruto we're done here." Naruto sheepishly opened the window and hopped in, surprising some of the jounin because there were no ledges outside the window.

"_Does he already know surface clinging?"_ were the thoughts of most of them. Others were thinking that the "Demon" was getting too strong.

"Dang I thought I had masked myself better. Gotta work on that." He muttered the last part to himself.

"But it was very good Naruto-kun. Perhaps your Jounin-sensei will help you improve it." Hiruzen said with a light smile. By now the whole room was empty, leaving Naruto with the Hokage. "So Naruto-kun what brings you here?"

"Oh right I wanted to tell you a couple of things." Naruto said with a seriousness Sarutobi had never seen in him.

"Hmm… are you going to tell me you're the one taking the sealing books from the library the last couple of years?" He asked with slight humor in his voice.

"What? You knew about that?"

"Well, not exactly but I did have my suspicions. I can only guess that you wanted to learn sealing. So how much furter until your done with your cuurent book?"

"I've got 174 pages left. That should only take me about 4-6 months depending on how many missions I get. But that's not the only reason I'm here. Appearently, and I'm sure you know this already, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu that I learned needs to be approved by you to be learned."

"Well, I guess since you already know it I give you permission to use it but you cannot teach anyone else, and if you plan on doing so ask me first. Is there anything else?" he asked, suddenly getting a sense of dread.

"I know who my mother is." Naruto said after taking a deep breath.

Sarutobi for his part was shocked beyond all belief. He was sure that the only ones who knew of his heratge were him, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, and possibly Nara Shikaku. There were several minutes of silence between the two. Then the Hokage got a serious look on his face.

"How do you know? And do you know who your father is?" he asked in an almost whisperlike tone.

"I got curious last year and lets just say Hospital security sucks. As for my father, I have my suspicions but I'm not 100% sure." Naruto replied. "But I just have to ask, do you know if my parents are alive?"

"(sigh)…Naruto I know for a fact that your father is dead. As for your mother….we don't know. Officially she is dead, but we never found any edvidence of a body after the Kyubi attack. But I do have our Spy Master keeping an eye out for her just in case. I must admit you act just like your mother, always hyperactive and loud when you aren't fighting and deadly serious when you are, at least from what I've seen you do in training." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Can you tell me who my father is?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun." He said. When he saw Naruto's face drop he made a quick decision. "However, the Chunin Exams will be in about seven months. If you can become a Chunin then I will tell you. Deal?"

"You got it Jiji! Later I'm gotta go get some Ramen and new clothes." Naruto said as he lept out the window. The Hokage just shook his head and got back to trying to defeat his greatest enemy, the almighty, super powerful….Paperwork. He sighed and got to work wondering how Minato had time to do this and still have all that spare time to spend with Kushina.

Naruto was walking down the shinobi district looking for a shop while pondering where his mother could be, should she be alive. And if she is why she would leave him here. While he was lost in thought he walked right into someone and while he was like a rock and didn't budge, the other person fell on their butt. When the person hit the ground Naruto was shaken from his thoughts and looked down to see a girl about a year older than him. She had brown hair with two buns, a pink chinese style shirt, green pants and blue sandels as well as a Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Hey watch where you're goin!" she said to him.

"Gomen. I was thinking about something and wasn't paying attention." Naruto said, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Yea. That's fine. I'm Tenten."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hey I just graduated you know any good shinobi clothes shops?"

"Yea, I work part time at an all purpose shinobi store. Follow me." She said and started walking off, with Naruto following shortly.

"So how long have you been a kunoichi?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. Almost a year. I'm still a Genin. Though I hope to be in the upcoming Chunin Exams." As she said this she kept sealing glances at him with a questioning look on her face. Naruto noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked looking at himself.

"Well, I'm just wondering what kind of shinobi wears bright neaon orange. I mean it just doesn't seem practical." She said as they took a left.

"Ah well the civilians don't really like me because of all the pranks I've pulled on them." He said sheepishly.

"Wait that was you?" Naruto nodded. "What about the Hyuga underwear incident four years ago?" Naruto nodded. "Wow. You must have some good stealth skills to be able to sneak past at least 50 Hyugas'." She said. At this Naruto had the decency to blush.

"Thanks." He said as they walked into a store. Naruto took a quick glance at the sign it said it was called Dragon Weapons Shop.

"Hey, Shinji I got a customer here. Go ahead and choose something. I'll be right back to help you in a minute." She said as she went to the back.

Naruto started looking around at the different clothesthey had. He already knew what he wanted so it didn't take too long. Just as he was walking up to the counter Tenten came out.

"Wow, already got what you want? What about weapons?" she asked.

"Well I already knew what I wanted as far as clothes. As for weapons I got a few places stocked with them so I'll be good for a few missions at least, but when I'm out I'll come back here. By the way do have a changing room? I'd like to see how these fit."

"Yea, go through the door here and it's the second door on the right." She said pointing to the door she just came through. He thanked her and went to change.

He came back a few minutes later to find Tenten flipping through a rare weapons magazine.

"So how do I look?" He asked. She marked her place and turned around and was a little shocked at what she saw. Naruto was standing there with a tight crimson red sleevless shirt that showed his chizzled abs and chest as well as his muscled arms, he also wore black shinobi pants with plenty of pants that was held up by a utility belt that had several holders for scrolls, and to finish it up a pair of black conbat boots. Naruto noticed her staring at him, and took it as a good thing, he then noticed the blush on her face and decided to play with her.

"I didn't know I was eye candy. I may have to start charging people." Tenten shook her head and got ahold of herself.

"Sorry about that. You do look good." She said her blush deepening.

"How much is all this anyway?"

"Umm…. That's 457 ryo."

"Wow that is a good price. Your not lowering it for me because you like looking at me?" On the inside Naruto was laughing at her blushing and stuttering out excuses. "I'm just kidding Tenten. I couldn't help it."

"T-that's okay. My boss says I need to lighten up a little anyways."

"Hey I'm goin out for ramen later to celebrate. Do you wanna come with me? My treat."

"I don't know. I mean I just met you and i.." she never finished as her boss started screaming from the back.

"Damnit Tenten just go with the boy, maybe he can loosen you up a little, in more than one way." He said as he gave off a perverted giggle. Naruto and Tenten were both blushing at the implications. After a few minutes Tenten finally got the nerve to speak again.

"Sure that sounds nice but I might be late. I'm trying to find a new place to live. Mine is being torn down in a month because of a new owner. The bastard." She whispered the last part but because of Narutos sensitive hearing he heard her.

"Ah… well you can always move to my appartment building. I've got lots of openings. And its pretty cheap."

"Wow, really. I thought it would take forever to find someplace to stay. Thanks. So yea, I'll meet you…where are we going again?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen."

"I'll meet you there at 6. That sound good?"

"Yea that's fine I should be done by then. Later." He said as he walked out of the store.

He walked back towars his home to change into his training clothes and then went to an ally behind his home and lifted up a sewer grate and jumped in. He made a right and continued walking. He came to a part of the sewer wher if one would look close enough they would see thin lines in a rectangular shape. He coated his hand with chakra and used the surface clingling principle to pull in out and pulled out the only thing that was in there with his other hand and then replaced the wall piece.

On the outside when you looked at it it was hust a knife with a katana handle. But if one were to actually draw the blade it really was a katana. The blade itself was black with a black tsuba that had what looked like stars on it. The handle was black and crimson. He had skipped a whole week of school during his third year to go to a town just a few miles from Konoha and had the local blacksmith make it for him. Naruto had even done a few extra things when the blacksmith wasn't looking. He had added his secondary chakra element, Raiton, to the blade and a little bit of youki from Miho as a defense mecanisim. This was his pride and joy. He had named it the Kuroi Ryuujin, which roughly translated to "Black Dragon God".

He quickly ran through the sewers and came out near training groung 17. It was mostly an open field that he used for his Kejutsu training. He already knew the forms for his style. It was one that Miho had said died out hundreds of years ago. It was called Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. He had mastered the first 9 he just needed to work on the last 4. Today he was gonna try to finish the Ouki Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki. He had it about half way but was still struggleing with doing it fast enough, and he was always a half a step to the left. And would have a small but in his leg, that Miho always heald for him.

Several hours later Naruto had almost had it he had gotten his footing right but was just a half second slower than he wanted when he noticed the sun was going down which meant it was around six and he had to meet Tenten at Ichirakus. He immediately sheathed his sword in his specially made sheath that had expansion seals on the inside so the sword would fit.

He made it there right as Tenten did. They stood there for a second while Naruto caught his breath.

"Sorry bout that I was training and lost track of time."

"That's okay I do that all the time, especially with my sensei." She said as they entered the stand.

"Hey Naruto, who's this?"Ayame, the storeowners daughter asked.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan, this is Tenten. I met her earlier today."

"Wow. You know her for less than a day and are already taking her on a date. That's pretty bold. Can I expect little Naruto's running around in the next few years?" she was having a lot of fun teasing Naruto like this.

"What! I-it's not like that I swear. This is more or less me wanting to learn more about my comrades that's all." Naruto stuttered while blushing a hue lighter than Tenten.

"Oh I know that, but if I know you, and I do, you do think she's cute." She said. He just blushed harder. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll have one miso with pork and a beef, with extra beef." Naruto ordered.

"I-I'll have the s-shrimp with an egg on the s-side."Tenten stuttered still embarrassed.

"Alright those will be ready in a few minutes." She said going to the back. Just as she was about to tell her dad what to make she turns around and looks directly at Tenten. "By the he didn't deny that he thought you were cute." She said and dissapeard.

Things were a bit awkward between them for a few minutes before Tenten found her voice.

"So…you think I'm cute?" she asked tentatively not looking at him.

"Y-yea. I do. Plus, earlier when I helped you up I felt your hand and it was all rough and calloused. That tells me that you take your training seriously, unlike most of the girls in my class. And if I am gonna have a girlfriend she has to be strong. And I think that if your hands are that rough you must train a lot, which means you have skill. I guess what I'm saying is I want a strong woman in my life, you just seem to fit the bill. Being cute is just a bonus." By the time he was done Tenten was staring at him in awe. She couldn't believe he was able to tell all that from just touching her hand and a few minutes of conversation.

"Well thanks. That's the first time someones called me cute before. They always said I was too much like a guy because I was always training."

"Here you go, one miso with pork, one beef, and one shrimp. And good job Naruto. I see you graduated. These are all on the house." Ichraku said as he delivered the ramen.

"Thanks Teuchi-ossan." And began to dig in while Tenten did the same. They sat there and ate while talking about different things. They talked about their specialties, things they did at the Academy, Naruto's pranks, Tenten's team, and Tenten told Naruto the types of missions to expect as a fresh Genin. By the time they were done they had been there for almost an hour and a half, and Naruto had eaten 5 bowls of ramen compared to Tentens 2.

"Come on Tenten. I'll walk you home." Naruto said.

"Thanks but I actually live just down the street." She replied. "Bye Naruto. Maybe we could do this again sometime? You know, as an officail date?" she asked looking down.

"Heh, yea sure. Hopefully I'll have more money and we can go somewhere better. No offense ossan."

"I'd like that. Goodnight Naruto." She said and turned to leave.

"Bye Tenten." He waved goodbye to her.

He got back home and placed his sword under the floorboard and went to take a shower. In the middle of his shower he heard someone knocking on his front door. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towl around his waist. As he got closer to the door the knocking become louder and more frequent, and Naruto was getting kind of mad.

"Alright jeez, I didn't do much. All I did was put sneezing powder on the clothes." He yelled through the door. When he opened it however he found a crying Tenten with torn clothes and an apron that was worn in a kitchen.

"Tenten whats wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into his home and shut the door.

"I-I was…almost…" she didn't finish but Naruto could guess what happened. She had almost been rapped. She just stood there as Naruto held her and she cried into his chest. They were like like that for ten minutes before Tenten had calmed down a bit.

"Uhh… Tenten I know your hurt right now but um, you kinda interupted my shower and I would like to put some pants on." She quickly let go and realized he was telling the truth as he only had a towl on. Naruto went over to his dresser and grabbed his PJ pants from his dresser and a pair of boxers and went back to the bathroom to change.

While he was doing that Tenten had dried her eyes enough to see and looked around his appartment. It wasn't the newest she'd seen but it was livable. He had a bed in the corner, and a small kitchen along the wall to the right with a table and 2 chairs. He came out wearing a pair of light blue PJ pants with toad designs on them. Tenten giggled slightly at this.

"Hey, they aren't that bad." He said going back over to his dresser and pulled out an old pair of PJ pants and a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and tossed them to her. "Figured you'd want to change out of those." He said. She went to the bathroom and changed. The shirt was a little small because of her breasts but it worked. She came out to see Naruto make a makeshift bed out of blankets on the floor.

"You can have the bed. Just try not to step on me in the morning." He said as he watched he nod her head slowly and make her way over to the bed but stopped.

"Naruto….."

"Hmm"

"C-can you…" she said fiddling with the shirt and nervously glancing at him and the bed.

"_Hey kaa-san, do you know what she means?"_

" **Naruto I swear you can be so smart one second and a complete moron the next. She was almost rapped. She probably wants to feel safe. And it seems she wants you to keep her company while she sleeps."**

"_Oh."_

"Sure." He pulled back th covers and slipped in while Tenten got in on the other side and slowly made her way closer to him. Naruto was listening to the advice his "mother" was currently giving him on what to do and slowly put his arm over her protectively. "Goodnight Ten-chan"

"Night Naruto-kun." And with that they both fell asleep.


	3. Teams

"kill" human

"**Kill" **Demon/summon

"_Kill" _Thoughts

The next day Naruto woke up and felt his arms wrapped around something and when he looked at what he was holding he saw brown hair and a developing chest. He immediately started to panic, that is until he remembered what happened last night and calmed down. He looked over at his wall and saw it was almost 8:30. He was about to wake Tenten up when his mind was assaulted by a bunch of memories. He had learned Shunshin no Jutsu, Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, and Katon: Karyuu Endan. Then he was puzzled, he hadn't made any Kage Bushin last night to go train.

"**I did that for you sweetie, I hope you don't mind. I thought they would be useful, especially the Shunshin no Jutsu." **Miho said to him. He just said it was okay, but to ask him next time.

He shook Tenten awake. It took a few minutes and he guessed it was because she was tired.

"Come on Ten-chan. You gotta get up."

"Mmm… five more minutes." She mumbled and then scooted closer to him. It took about three seconds after that, that she realized she wasn't alone. She pushed away and jumped onto the floor and pulled a kunai out of nowhere and looked at who was there. The second she saw the blonde hair she remembered that she spent the night at Naruto's, and then blushed when she realized they had slept together. "Gomen."

"That's alright. I've got a while before I gotta go to the Academy do you wanna go get breakfast, after I take you home to get some of your clothes that is." Naruto suggested.

"Yea that sounds nice. Man am I glad my sensei gave us today off. Just let me go to the bathroom first." She said looking at herself as she was still wearing Naruto's clothes from last night.

While she was in the bathroom Naruto changed out of his PJ's and into his new clothes. He had just put on his kunai holster when she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright Ten-chan, where do you live, I'll just Shunshin us there." Naruto said as she grabbed her clothes.

"You know the Shunshin? But isn't that a B-Rank Jutsu?"At his nod, she just shook her head and muttered something about unpredictable blondes before she continued. "Apartment 19 at The Dragon Leaf Apartment complex, second floor." She said. He asked if she forgot anything when she told him no he told her to hold on tight and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared in Tenten's apartment and the first thing Naruto saw was the wall decorated with weapons. She had a living room with a couch, a chair, hardwood floors, and a couple of lamps and a rug in the middle of the floor. She had a table with four chairs. And a kitchen that was just a bit bigger than then his own. Against one wall were three doors. He guessed one was Tenten's, one was a guest room and the other was a bathroom.

"Alright, hurry up we only have about an hour before I have to be at the Academy." Naruto said, not wanting to be late for team placements.

"Yea, sure . I'll change really fast, but the only restaurant around here is Ichiraku's and I don't want ramen for breakfast, no matter how good theirs is. So how about I make some eggs and toast instead, since you paid for dinner last night." She said with a smile as she walked toward her room.

"Hmm… I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in a long time. That sounds good."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." She said as she closed the door.

Naruto then went over and sat on the couch when he remembered that during all the commotion last night Miho had forgotten to tell him who his father is.

"_Kaa-san, you forgot to tell me who my Tou-san is."_ Naruto thought to her, sending her a mental image of him pouting.

"**Hmm… I guess so. You're father was a great man Naruto and I want you to understand that. He wanted what was best for you, and his family, but he also had a duty to the village."** Naruto was really confused at that and was about to ask what she meant when she started talking again. **"Naruto your father was Namikaze Minato, the****Kiiroi Senkō, and Yondaime Hokage."**

Naruto's mind officially shut down at that. His greatest hero was his father. He was the son of the only shinobi to get a Flee on Sight order in the Bingo Book. Then he thought about the fact that he was the one who sealed Miho into him, which he was completely fine with, but also wondered why he would choose his own son, and when he voiced this to Miho she replied.

"**Naruto-kun, your father was a noble man, one of the noblest I had ever met. Do you think he would ask someone else to give up their child when he had one of his own?"** The way his kaa-san had put it made him feel better. He started to silently cry.

He was so absorbed in his conversation with his "mother" he failed to realize Tenten come out of her room in her normal clothes.

"Hey Naruto, how do you…" and then she saw his tears. " Hey, are you okay Naruto?" she asked concerned that there was something really wrong with him as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Yea, I'm totally fine Ten-chan." He said as he wiped his tears and smiled at her. She didn't believe him for one second but decided to let it go and that he would tell her when he wanted.

"Okay. So how do you like your eggs? Sunny side up or scrambled?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Scrambled sounds good." He said.

Tenten had cooked the eggs and made the toast in less than 20 minutes. When they sat down to eat Tenten waited on edge for Naruto to say something about her food. When he took his first bite his eyes shot open and they shined as bright as the sun, he then shoveled the rest of the eggs into his mouth, completely forgetting that Tenten was there. When Naruto started doing that Tenten took that as a "These eggs are really good" from him and started eating herself. About 10 minutes later they had both finished and cleaned their plates and set them aside to dry.

"That was absolutely delicious Ten-chan. But I gotta go. Later." He said, as he kissed her on the cheek and Shunshind to the Academy. Tenten just blushed and went to go do some of her own training.

When he arrived right outside the classroom he could already hear everyone inside, or at least the fangirls, screaming about how Sasuke would marry them or something along those lines.

He opened the door and walked in. Nobody really noticed him. He looked around for an empty seat. The first one he saw was by Sasuke and he quickly shot that down. Then he eyed a seat next to Shino and went to sit there. When he sat down he gave a quick nod to Shino who returned the gesture. That's when he heard it. The loud stomping of two of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, Sakura and Ino, slamming the door open.

"Ha, I beat you Pig, now I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." The Pink Ban- I mean Sakura screamed at Ino.

"Yea right, Forehead. I beat you by half a step." Ino yelled at her. This continued for several minutes before Naruto's, and Kiba's, ears couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" They screamed at the same time.

"Why should I listen to you Baka?" Sakura asked/screamed.

"For one thing I'm sure Iwa could hear you two, and second Kiba and I have very sensitive hearing. Plus if you're supposed to be a Kunoichi, why don't you practice being quiet, like any good Shinobi should?" Naruto ranted to her. The whole class erupted in laughter at Naruto's jab at their shinobi skills. Sakura was about to respond when she noticed Naruto's clothes.

"Hey Baka, what's with the clothes? You'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun, so go put on your jumpsuit." Before Naruto could respond the "King of Emo's" had to butt it.

"Hey, Dobe. Teach me the Kage Bushin." He demanded. Naruto just raised his eyebrow in a way that said "Are you really asking me that"

"No."

"I am an Uchiha, and I demand that you teach me how to do it right now."

"Yea tell Sasuke-kun how to do it Dobe. You should feel proud to teach him something." Ino yelled at him.

"It's not that I can't teach it to him, which I won't, I've been forbidden to teach anyone by Hokage-sama."

"Pfft, it's a useless Jutsu for losers anyway." Sasuke said and sat back down. Just as Iruka came in.

"Alright class settle down." There was no response. "Class." Again no response. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" he yelled, using the Big Head no Jutsu. Everyone that wasn't in a seat scrambled to the nearest open one, Sakura sitting next to her Sasuke-kun, and quieted down. That's when one of the students noticed Mizuki wasn't there.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?"

"He was caught trying to steal from Hokage-sama last night and was sent to prison. But enough on that let me tell you your teams and then you have an hour before they get here. Team 1… Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" after her squeal of how true love conquers all from Sakura, Iruka continued. "And Uzumaki Naruto."Two thumps were heard as Naruto and Sakura slammed their heads on the table. "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. (A/N In the first chapter that was supposed to be a dog mask.) Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." With that Iruka left the room to finish next year's curriculum.

Three hours later if you looked in that same classroom you would see Naruto trying to meditate, in which he was talking to Miho, Sakura was trying, and failing miserably, to get Sasuke on a date and the emo himself was glaring at a tree outside the window.

A few minutes later they all turned to the door as a man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face opened the door.

"My first impression of you…I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." After that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, shortly followed by Naruto. When Sasuke saw this he fumed in anger.

-On the roof with Kakashi and Naruto-

Naruto had just poofed onto the roof surprising Kakashi with something Chunins learn.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Or should I say Inu-san?"

"Hmm… how'd you know that?"

"Well, your hair is a dead giveaway." Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi just shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "By the way, I wanted to say thank you for protecting me all the time when I was little, but I have to ask. Do you hate me for the Kyuubi?"

"No. As a Shinobi I know there will always be tragic events in my life, but you can't always go on hating who caused them or else the world will be filled with more hatred than needed." He said as he lazily examined his student. "_He's hiding his chakra levels well, better than yesterday. And he seems to have gotten serious about his life as a Shinobi."_

"That was almost word for word from what Yondaime-sama said when Iwa surrendered during the Third Great Shinobi War." Naruto said. Before they could go any further Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"Alright how about we introduce ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"Um sensei, what do you mean?" the pink haired one asked.

"_Isn't she supposed to be the smartest in the graduating class?" _Naruto and Kakashi thought.

"I'll go first to give an example. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." They all thought the same thing "_ All we learned was his name."_ "Alright, you next Pinky." He pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, not Pinky!" she screeched. "I like…(looks at Sasuke and blushes). My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and blushes again while giggling). And my dream for the future is (looks at Sasuke, blushes and squeals). And I hate Naruto and Ino-pig."

"_Great a fangirl."_ Kakashi thought as he mentally sighed. "Next, you Emo King." He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I don't like anything and I hate everything. I don't have any hobbies and I don't have a dream but an ambition. To restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Sasuke-kun is so hot."_ Sakura thought as she squealed again.

"_Great. An Avenger." _

"_What a Drama Queen."_Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"And you Naruto." Sakura was furious that he didn't get a stupid nickname but she wasn't going to question her sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, eating ramen, Ten-chan, Jiji, Konoha, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. I hate loud things, people who can't tell a sword from a sheath, and perverts. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My dream is to become Hokage." Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face.

"_So I've got a fangirl, an Avenger, and a somewhat normal kid with big dreams. Yippie."_

"Alright now that, that's over its time to tell you that tomorrow we will be having a test to see if you are ready to become Genin."

"What! What do you mean to see if we become Genin. We already passed the Academy test." A…person screeched.

"Well, this test is given by the sensei's to see if you truly deserve to be Genins. This test has a failure rate of 66.6 percent. That means that, of the 27 graduates, only 9 of you will be accepted as true Genins of Konoha. Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at five sharp, oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up. Ja." He waved and poofed away.

"Later." Naruto said and poofed away to his training ground.

For the rest of the day Naruto practiced his taijutsu and did a little physical training by raising his resistance seal to level 11. When he got home he set his alarm for 6, guessing that Kakashi would be late again, and went to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up to his alarm blaring. He turned it off and headed for the shower. After he was done he had a small breakfast of toast and milk courtesy of a Kage Bushin he sent to "acquire" it while he was in the shower. When he finished he pulled on his clothes and grabbed his weapons and left to go on a light jog around the village.

When he was on his seventh lap he ran into two people in green spandex jumpsuits, orange leg warmers, bowl cuts and freakish eyebrows.

"Hello there my youthful friend, it is surprising to see someone up this early besides my pupil and myself. Your Flames of Youth must be very strong. Ah where are my manners I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast Maito Gai, and this is my pupil." He said introducing himself and pointing to his pupil.

"I am Konoha's Handsome Devil Rock Lee." His Minnie me said.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Student of Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah so you are one of my eternal rivals students." He shouted, with fire in his eyes.

"Ah well it was nice to meet you but I need to get goin so I am not late to my test. Bye." Naruto said and jogged off while the two behind him screamed about how bright his Flames of Youth are.

"_Note to self: avoid them at all cost."_

Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7 to see Saskue and Sakura barely staying awake. He decided not to bother them and jumped into the nearest tree branch and took a quick nap. Not thirty minutes later did a poof sound out throughout the area.

"Yo." Kakashi said lazily with an eyesmile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. " And so is that Baka, Naruto."

"Ah well you see I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" At that moment Naruto decided to come out as well.

"Wow, I didn't know I was the only one this that got lost this morning sensei. Did you make a wrong turn or did you run in to your eternal rival again?" Naruto asked.

"Ah I made a wrong turn." He said, silently thanking him for going along with his lie, while wondering when he met Gai.

"So here is your test." He said as he pulled out an alarm clock and two silver bells. "You have until noon to take these bells from me."

"But sensei there's only two bells and three of us." Sakura said confused.

"Exactly. That means that one of you will fail. The one who doesn't get one will be tied to a post over there and watch while the rest of us eat. They will also be either sent back to the Academy or dropped from the program entirely depending on your performance. Now one last piece of advice: come at me with the intent to kill or you wont pass. Ready….Set…Go!" Kakashi started.

Two of the three immediately took off in different directions while Naruto stayed in the same place.

"Naruto, you did hear me say you could start. Right?" however Naruto wasn't listening he was too busy thinking about what Kakashi had said.

"_Alright that just doesn't make any sense. Why would Kakashi-sensei try to split us up like this? Never, in the history of Konoha, has there been fewer than 3 students and 1 sensei, unless they were Master and Apprentice. There has to be something I'm not seeing. That's it! This is all about teamwork. And great I got stuck on a team that knows jack shit about teamwork. Well I guess I could always do that. Yea I think I will."_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi watched with mild interest as his student was thinking as he watched his face go from angerr to realization back to anger and then smile.

"So what are you so happy about Naruto?"

"Hmm… I think I'll just lay over here and watch the clouds. Tell me how it goes ok?" Naruto said as he did what he said he would and laid on the grass and watched the clouds.

Kakashi just ignored it and went to test Sakura first.

Sakura watched as Naruto completely gave up and went to watch the clouds.

"_Gotta find Sasuke-kun. He'll know what to do, after all he is the strongest one here and he is an Uchiha."_ Our poor deluded fangirl thought as she loudly stomped through the forest.

After about 10 minutes of searching she found Sasuke leaning up against a tree with a lot of shuriken and kunai stuck in him. She immediately screamed and fainted.

Kakashi jumped out of a tree and sighed in disappointment wondering how accurate those tests are at the Academy, before he went after Sasuke, leaving behind a Kage Bushin in case anything should happen.

A few minutes later Naruto walked up to her unconscious form, and like Kakashi, shook his head in disappointment. He did some hand seals and performed a small Suition Jutsu to wake her up.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want me to help you, I mean this guy is a Jounin and we're only just out of the Academy." Naruto asked as politely as he could.

"Why the hell would I work with you Dobe? I'm sure Sasuke-kun already has both bells and is on his way back here to give one to me, after all he loves me. Besides Sasuke-kun is the strongest of us all so if he can't get a bell, which I doubt, then you have absolutely no chance at all." She said and then went off calling for Sasuke like one would if they were looking for a lost pet.

Naruto just sighed and went to look for Sasuke himself and found him not 5 minutes later submerged in the ground up to his neck.

"Hey Teme, need some help?"

"No, I'm an Uchiha. I don't need your pathetic help. New leave me alone."

"You do realize you tried to single handedly take down a Jounin who used to be an ANBU Captain, right?"

"That doesn't matter. He will bow before me and give me those bells." He said struggling to get out.

"Fine but don't complain that I didn't try to help you." He said as he walked away, sensing Kakashi not 30 meters away in a clearing.

When he got there Kakashi was reading a familiar orange book and looked completely oblivious to his surroundings, but Naruto knew better than to underestimate him.

"Hey sensei, how is the book?"

"It's just getting to the good part." He said lazily not even looking up.

"Okay well I'm ready now so is it okay if I start?" when Kakashi shrugged he took it as an okay.

Naruto immediately shot off towards his sensei, surprising him at how fast he was, and launched a punch to his stomach that was blocked. He then dropped to the ground and used his momentum to bring his leg up for a reverse axe kick. Kakashi just dodged to the left and punched Naruto in the chest causing him to lose his balance and fall backwords.

"That was pretty good sensei. It looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." Naruto said as he got up. "I don't think Academy taijutsu will work on you, so here is my own." Naruto then got into his stance where his hands were close to his chest, while his legs were spread and slightly bent at the knees. Kakashi just stood there wondering what style this was as he has never seen it before.

Naruto then shot off again towads Kakashi, going even faster, and launched a sweep kick, followed by a punch and then a roundhouse, the last one actually connecting to the side of his ribs. Kakashi was shocked that, not only could a Genin go this fast, but that said Genin had just fractured one of his ribs and cracked another.

They went at it for a few minutes, trading blows. When they stopped they both had bruises covering their bodies, Kakashi's were from blocking Naruto's hits, while the blondes were mostly from getting hit. Though they were slowly healing thanks to Miho.

"Wow, that was good. But can we do a little ninjutsu now?" at Kakashi's nod Naruto started to do hand seals. "Suitton: Teppoudama." Naruto said as he spat water bullets at his sensei. Kakashi just dodged and began doing seals of his own.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." He said as a fire dragon erupted from his mouth and flew at his student.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." A wall of water rose in front of Naruto and protected him from the fire. He did more hand seals, causing the wall to fall. "This is one of my own creations sensei. I hope you like it. Raiton: Hekireki Hoipuu." Suddenly lightning began to form around Naruto's hand and then extended to almost 6 meters. As Kakashi watched he was subtlety impressed. It seemed to use the same principles as his Raikiri and then extended it so it looked like a whip, but because of that the power is significantly lower, making it, what Kakashi believed, a high C-solid A-Rank Jutsu if enough chakra was applied.

Unfortunately right as Naruto was going to attack the bell went off. Naruto stopped his Jutsu, nodded to his sensei and then walked off towards the alarm. It wasn't long before he got there and no more than a few seconds later did the other three arrive.

"Well you, Sasuke and Sakura, both fail."

"What! How did we fail, while the Dobe didn't? If anyone should fail it's him." The Banshee screeched.

"Your right." All of them looked confused at that. "You shouldn't just fail. You two should be dropped from the program all together. You didn't even get the point of this exercise, while Naruto did."

"What do you mean there was a point to this? We were just supposed to get the bells, right?" Kakashi was again wondering how she was the smartest to graduate when she keeps asking stupid questions. He just nodded to Naruto telling him to explain.

"What sensei is saying is that this was all about teamwork. Think about it has there ever been a team in the history of Konoha that didn't have 3 students and 1 sensei, unless it was Master and Apprentice? No. This whole thing was to see how well we work together. I even offered to help both of you, but you both turned me down." Naruto explained.

"Very good Naruto, but since you failed to get the bells you will be sent." Kakashi didn't get to finish because Naruto had just removed two silver bells from his pocket. Kakashi looked to his belt only to see a genjutsu fade and two small pebbles to appear. "When did you get them Naruto?"

"During our little taijutsu battle. It was tricky but I got'em."

"So who is going to pass with you. Sasuke or Sakura?" he asked.

"Well since this is all about TEAMWORK, I'll give one to each of them." He said and, reluctantly, tossed a bell to each of them. "There we all pass. Bye." He poofed away.

Kakashi then lectured the other two about teamwork for about twenty minutes, and then went off to meet with Hokage-sama to report how his team did.

_**Meanwhile at said meeting**_

The Hokage and several Jounins were waiting "patiently" for Kakashi to arrive. When said man walked in he gave a lazy "yo" waved his hand and gave a lame excuse as to why he was late.

"(sigh) Now that you're here Kakashi, we can begin." The elderly Hokage said, lighting his pipe with a small Katon Jutsu.

"Team 1:Fail."

"Team 2:Sent back to the Academy."

"Team 3: Dropped from program."

Teams 4,5, and 6 were all sent back to the Academy.

"Team 7…Passes." Kakashi said not looking up from his book. Everyone was shocked. Several of them muttered about how it was the Uchiha had done everything.

"Kakashi, seeing as this is the first time you have passed a team why don't you enlighten us as to how they did?" Sarutobi asked breathing out some smoke from his pipe.

"Well, it was all thanks to Naruto." The second this was said, many of the Jounins started saying things like the demon couldn't have done anything and that it was all because of the Uchiha. "I had used an E-Rank genjutsu on Sakura, and she fainted on the spot. The Uchiha is average Genin with taijutsu and knows one Katon Jutsu. I took him down without having to look away from my book. Naruto on the other hand, from what I could tell, knew almost immediately after the test started that it was about teamwork. He offered to help both of his teammates but they shot him down believing that they could do it on their own. With his taijutsu, ninjutsu and stealth alone he could pass as a rookie Jounin. I'm sure that if he had used weapons, genjutsu, and anything else he knew and had some experience he could easily be a Jounin." Everyone was shocked at this, none more so than the Hokage, they were even more shocked at what he said next. "He even made his own Jutsu. It looked like he took the same principles I use for Chidori and Rikiri, then extends it to about 6 meters, almost like a whip. If I had to classify it I'd say at its weakest it would be high C, but with enough chakra it could easily be an A-Rank jutsu." Everyone was completely shocked at this.

"Well, I'll have to ask him about all of this later. So let's continue. Kurenai I believe you were next."

"Team 8: Passes." Said a woman with red eyes, raven black hair and wearing a dress that accented her figure, especially around her…assets.

"As does Team 10." A Jounin with spiky hair and a beard, with a cigarette in his mouth. This was Sarutobi Asuma, the Sandaime's son.

"Very well. You're all dismissed." They all left either in a poof of smoke, or through the door. "Hawk, get me Naruto." An ANBU moved from the shadows and bowed to the Hokage before poofing off to get Naruto. The Sandaime sighed at the thought of how much of a headace Naruto was going to cause in the future, and all the damned paperwork that would undoubtedly follow. A few minutes later Hawk and Naruto showed up in a poof of smoke and Sarutobi dismissed the ANBU with a wave of his hand.

"Naruto do you know why I called you here?" when the boy shook his head Sarutobi just sighed. "Naruto I want to know how you know so much about taijutsu and more ninjutsu theory than a fresh Academy student should."

"Ah well you didn't think the only thing I was looking at was the sealing books, did you Jiji?" Naruto said nervously.

"How did you learn all of those Jutsu and taijutsu moves?"

"Well let's just say that village security sucks, and leave it at that." Naruto said not meeting the Hokage's gaze.

"(sigh) Naruto I'm gonna have to ask you how you keep getting around our security." Sarutobi said getting more serious than Naruto had seen him.

"Well most of the time the guards are asleep, or not even there. Like right now, there are a lot of male ANBU that should be patrolling the village trying to look at all the female ANBU in the hot springs right now. Several of them are in bars getting hammered and some are at home doing…adult things. I think the only ones that are actually doing their jobs are the ones in here and the ones on missions. Plus the security routine never changes, so I know it by heart." Naruto said looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

The Hokage couldn't believe what he had just heard. His ANBU, that were supposed to be patrolling the village to make sure it was safe, were goofing off. His security teams were falling asleep on the job. He was getting angry at his ANBU, and unleashing large amounts of Killer Intent(KI). He would have to "talk" to them ASAP, about their performance. He was making Naruto slightly uncomfortable, and when he noticed he stopped immediately.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to go into detail about how the security is in this village."

So for the next couple of hours, as Sarutobi did some paperwork, Naruto went into detail about how bad the village security was. From the Hyuga guards not even using their Byakugan half the time to how some shinobi and kunoichi completely shirked their responsibilities. When the sun was going down Naruto had finally finished going over everything he knew about the village's security, and Naruto had never seen his "Jiji" so angry.

"…Naruto you are not to tell anyone about this. If these secrets get out before we can fix them the village may be in big trouble. Do you understand?" At Naruto's nod the elderly Hokage sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Um…can I go now Jiji?" at this he just nodded. "Oh, hey do you know when I'm supposed to meet my team tomorrow?"

"Well, seeing as it is Kakashi, Training Ground 7 sometime around 9 or 10. Now run along." He said dismissing Naruto. As Naruto was about to leave though a thought struck him and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey, Jiji. What would you do if I told you how to defeat your paperwork?" the second that was said Sarutobi was at Naruto's feet, faster than the Hiraishin, bowing, begging Naruto to tell him. The ANBU in the room sweat dropped at their leaders current attitude, but were still listening with interest as they, too, had a lot of paperwork that they had to do.

"Alright, Jiji. I'll tell you but only on one condition."

"What, I'll do anything. Please just tell me." He said with anime tears going down his face.

"Okay, you can't tell the next Hokage, as I want them to be tortured by it for a little while." Sarutobi nodded his head as fast as he could, then Naruto said two magical words. "Kage Bushin." Then jumped out the window, laughing all the way home.

He was shocked at this. He, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage famed for being called the "God of Shinobi" and "The Professor" had never realized this in his forty or so years as Hokage, especially since he had known that Jutsu for more than thirty years. He quickly got to his feet, made three clones and set them to work while he grabbed a familiar orange book, plopped himself down on the couch and began reading where he left off.


	4. Fated Mission and Surprise

"kill" human

"**Kill" **Demon/summon

"_Kill" _Thoughts

The last five months, for Naruto, at least as far as missions went, were absolutely terrible. Even though Tenten had told him the type of missions he would go on, he thought she was just exaggerating. They had him picking up trash, fixing and painting fences, babysitting, running errands, cleaning houses. The best one was chasing the so called "Demon Cat" Tora. The others were just demeaning in his opinion and after the first few, he refused to go on anymore of the so called "missions" and just sent a Kage Bushin to most of them.

He and Tenten had gone on a few more dates, mostly to Ichiraku's, or out on a picnic followed by a walk. Tenten had moved into the apartment complex with Naruto about two weeks after they met, and her old one was turned into a new clothing store. About two and a half months of going on dates they made it official, and became a couple. A week after that Naruto met her team, and was surprised when he saw the two green spandex wearing clones, and a Hyuga, who unsurprisingly, had a pole stuck up his ass. When he said this out loud Tenten giggled, while Lee was holding his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, and the Hyuga gave him the patented Hyuga Death Glare. When they told her teammates they were dating, her sensei and his clone went on about how their Flames of Youth were overpowering and went off on one of their "I will do this…and if I cannot do that I will do this" rants, and then went off to complete them.

After their forth date Tenten noticed that the people often glared at the two of them, or more specifically Naruto. At first she brushed it off thinking they still hated him for all of his pranks. But when she heard them whispering about the "Demon" and the "Demon's Whore" she became curious as to what they were talking about. That night she pressed Naruto to tell her.

Flashback no Jutsu

"Come on Naruto. Tell me why they were calling us those names." She said, glaring him with a look that said "Tell me now or no Tenten for a month"

"(sigh) I was hoping I wouldn't have to cross this bridge for a long time. Follow me." He said as he went to his apartment and to the kitchen and made some tea, as she went to the table and sat down and patiently waited for him. When he sat down with the tea he began fidgeting and getting nervous.

"Come on Naruto, it can't be that bad can it?" she then saw the look on his face. It screamed fear, uncertainty, and sadness. "Can it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tenten, what do you know about the Kyubi?"

"Well, it was killed by Yondaime-sama almost 13 years ago at the cost of his own life. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That is only the story told to the younger generation, and is only half true. The truth is, nobody, not even Yondaime-sama could kill the Kyubi, because you can't kill Bijuu. He did the next best thing and sealed it into a newborn child. The child grew up hated, malnourished, abused, and neglected." Tenten was slightly confused at this until slowly realization hit her.

"It's you, isn't it?" She whispered looking down. A few seconds later she looked up to see Naruto have tears silently falling down his face. "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"Now that you know the truth you're going to leave me and hate me like everyone else." He sobbed. He then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and looked up to see Tenten looking at him furiously and realized she had just slapped him.

"Don't be stupid you baka. I'm smart enough to know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." She said, as she walked around the table and kissed his forehead before hugging him. Naruto hugged her back as he buried his face in her chest and cried for almost 20 minutes before calming down.

"T-t-thank you Ten-chan. I-I needed t-t-that." He sobbed wiping his tears. "But I must warn you that this is an S-Class secret and revealing it to someone who doesn't already know is punishable by death, and the only exceptions are me and the reining Hokage."

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

After that they had only gotten closer; going on dates more often, sleeping together more, nothing perverted, just sleeping and the occasional make out session.

Naruto had increased his training by adding a weight seal to his katana, so that when he took it off he would be able to swing it faster. Right now it was at only fifty pounds. Unfortunately when he added the weight and began to train with it he had to relearn his stances so his muscles could get used to the movement again. One day Tenten had stumbled across him training with it and quickly ran over to him and asked to see it. She was amazed at the quality and the fact that it was black. She had never seen anything like it. When she tried to touch it however, Naruto quickly swatted her hand away. She immediately got furious at him and demanded he tell her why he did that. When he told her there was a defense mechanism on it so that only he could touch it, and that he didn't know what would happen to the person that tried to take it, she calmed down and apologized to him.

He had learned a few more ninjutsu, a couple Fuuton and a Katon, but nothing else. He had upped his chakra control so that he had not only had Tree Walking, Water Walking and Kunai Balancing, but also Senbon Balancing, Waterfall Walking and was currently working on doing Kunai Balancing with the Leaf Sticking on multiple spots on his body, putting his overall control at mid Jounin. And his overall skills at low Jounin, since he didn't have much experience.

Things with his team weren't going so well. While he could handle Kakashi's tardiness, since he would just train on his own and send a Kage Bushin anyway, he was quickly becoming very annoyed with his so called teammates. The Uchiha always tried to follow him demanding he teach him something, believing that since he was an Uchiha Elite, he should be the strongest on the team and not some no-name clanless dobe, while Sakura followed him around, ignoring her shinobi skills, and tried to get Naruto to stop being such a stubborn baka, and teach her "precious" Sasuke-kun everything he knew and that he should be honored to do so. He was really close to just killing them, but then he would have to face the "esteemed" Council, which he didn't mind the shinobi side, he mostly hated the civilian side and the elders, and he didn't particularly want to deal with them. He had even taken to some of his sensei's quirks and began to read books while walking, though they were usually his sealing book or the Bingo Book that he had gotten from sneaking into the ANBU HQ, instead of the smut his sensei reads.

He had also met Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru. At first he thought he was just some spoiled little brat that thought there was a shortcut to anything in life, like the Uchiha and their Sharringan. That is until the kid followed him around and the talked a bit. Naruto had a talk with him about how there was no such thing as a shortcut when you want something. And Konohamaru respected him as a rival for the position of Hokage, and because he was the frist person to call him by his name and not "Honorable Grandson" or "The Hokage's Grandson". Naruto taught him a couple of things, nothing dangerous, mostly physical training, and played with him on occasion when he wasn't busy.

Today he decided to go to his team meeting and lucked out with getting the capture Tora mission.

"Emo King in position. I will kill you Dobe."

"Screaming Banshee, ready to go. Fuck you Naruto-baka."

"Black Dragon 3 meters from target."

"This is Lazy Cyclopes. Ready… Go."

Seconds later the sounds of an angry cat could be heard as well as the sound of two people screaming as said angry cat scratched up their faces and then purring as our favorite blonde picked it up off of Sakura's face and began to pet it. The two just glared at the blonde as he confirmed that it was indeed Tora.

After a fifteen minute walk with Sasuke brooding and still trying to think of a way to get the "Dobe" to teach his secrets, and Sakura grumbling about how the "Demon Cat" ruined her "pretty" hair and face.

When they got to the tower and up to the missions hall, they gave the cat over to her owner and waited to receive a new mission.

"Alright Team 7. We have multiple missions that you could do. Would you like to walk the Inuzukas dogs, paint councilmember Hoshi's fence, or…"

"No, Tora! Sweetie come back!"

"Or catch Tora…again." At this Sasuke and Sakura were about to blow a gasket both believing that Sasuke deserved a better mission because he is an Uchiha, and they did.

"You stupid Old Man! I am an Uchiha and I demand that you give me a better mission. These missions are pathetic and unworthy of someone of my status."

"Yea, you old fucktard, give Sasuke-kun what he wants, or I'll tell my mother how you didn't, as she's on the Council, and we'll vote you out of office for someone who gives Sasuke-kun what he wants." The Pink Banshee had struck again. Naruto and Kakashi had been watching the Hokage's face the whole time and slowly slid away from the other two.

"Are you implying _Genin_ that you have the authority to order me, the _Hokage_, around? And that the Council has any say in what goes on with _My_ shinobi?" The elderly Hokage asked aiming some KI at the two.

"No, no of course not Hokage-sama. I'm sorry." Sakura immediately said, being the ass kisser that she is, while Sasuke just brushed it off with a "Hn".

"So, can we get a better mission, or not, Jiji?" Naruto asked, completely dissipating the fear everyone was feeling.

"(sigh)…I guess you can. You have completed the required amount of D-Rank missions. I have just the mission in fact." The old man then searched a pile of C-Rank missions that were to his left and then pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi. "That is for a C-Rank escort and protection mission. You are to escort the client home to Wave country, and protect him until his bridge is finished."

"Alright everyone, since it's getting dark we'll start tomorrow. Meet at the North Gate at 8 sharp." Before he could leave however Naruto asked a question.

"Sensei, is that 8 A.M. normal people time. Or 8 A.M. Kakashi time?"

"Normal. Ja." And he poofed away to read his smut.

Naruto shortly followed him and went home. He met up with Tenten and told her that he would be gone for a few weeks. She was happy that he was finally going on a C-Rank mission, but was also sad that she wouldn't get any "Naruto Time". So that night to celebrate Tenten made a home cooked meal of sashimi, with rice, grilled fish, and tea. Naruto even spent the night at her place so that he could have his final moments of "Tenten Time".

The next morning Naruto woke up to his mother telling him he needed to get ready. He laid there for a minute or two, admiring Tenten's beauty. Then he silently got up, careful not to wake her, got dressed and Shunshined to his apartment. He took a quick shower, changed his clothes, and grabbed an apple from his fridge. He also grabbed the things he would need, such as food, clothes, and extra weapons and sealed them into scrolls properly labeling them before putting them on his belt.

Naruto arrived at the North Gate around a quarter of 8 to see that he was the first one there. He also saw that Kotetsu and Izumo, long time admirers of his pranks, had gate duty again and began talking to them. Sasuke showed up, eyed the "Dobe" preparing to put his next plan into action and the subsequent backup should it fail, then went over and leaned against a tree and glared at the dirt. Naruto saw this out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he was trying to set the dirt on fire or something, before going back to his previous conversation.

Sakura arrived a few minutes later feeling good about herself because she had gotten up two hours early to make sure her hair and make-up was perfect, so that she would have the optimal chances of catching Sasuke-kuns eye.

A couple of minutes after 8, they saw their sensei walking down the street towards them with another man. The man had a grey sleeveless shirt, brown pants, glasses, grey beard, a straw hat and a bottle of sake in his hand, and was clearly partially drunk.

"Yo."Kakashi said. Naruto being suspicious attacked him. When he was questioned as to why Naruto answered.

"Our sensei is never on time, so it was surprising to see him do so." Naruto deadpanned.

"Right. Well let's do a quick equipment check. Sasuke."

"I have three extra sets of clothes, several sets of extra Kunai and Shuriken, some ninja wire, and a few paper bombs." He said opening his pack for his sensei to see inside, while looking off to the side glaring at something that Naruto thought was invisible to everyone but the Uchiha. After Kakashi had checked his bag he asked for Naruto's.

"Hai. I have several sets of clothes, extra Kunai and Shuriken, some rations bars, 50 paper bombs and flash tags, my sealing equipment with extra ink, food, smoke pellets, emergency first aid kit, money, and the latest Bingo Book. And my blackmail material." Naruto said indicating the different scrolls on his belt and pulling out the Bingo Book from his back pouch. The others just stared at him wondering where he got all of that. But were unable to ask as Kakashi asked Sakura to show him her pack.

"Well I've got my ten most beautiful outfits, and my favorite accessories, my shampoo and conditioner, my special soap, the latest fashion magazines, my nail polish, some pictures of (looks at Sasuke, who's still glaring at that invisible thing, and blushed.) and my brand new perfume." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes daydreaming about how her Sasuke-kun was going to rescue her. While the other save Sasuke (still glaring) were looking at her like she had just grown another head.

"Sakura, we aren't going to a spa. Why did you pack all of this unnecessary stuff?"

"Unnecessary? But sensei how am I going to get Sasuke-kun to look at me if I'm not beautiful?" she stupidly asked.

Kakashi just mentally sighed and was grateful he had prepared for this and pulled out a scroll from his bag and tossed it to her.

"That is the basic equipment for a C-Rank mission. You are to leave everything else but your clothes here." After a bit of whining on Sakura's part she tossed her stuff to the guards and ordered them to take it home for her or her mother would hear about it, and Kotetsu, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the "Queen of the Pink Haired Howler Monkeys" as the shinobi referred to her as, reluctantly did so, grumbling about spoiled brats. At that same moment Tazuna, the client, sobered up enough from his alcohol and the recent stupidity and started to comment.

"What? I paid for shinobi, not a spoiled brat, an emo. The blonde seems okay, at least he's paying attention." Kakashi had to restrain Sakura from attacking him.

"Team, this is Tazuna. He is the client. That means you can't kill him Sakura. But you really shouldn't insult shinobi Tazuna-san, we are here to protect you after all. Plus if there is something they can't handle, I am a Jounin."

"Yea, whatever. Lets just go already." Tazuna said and began walking down the path. While the shinobi followed shortly.

A few hours later we find Team 7 walking down the road doing their own thing while staying somewhat close to Tazuna. Naruto and Kakashi had their heads in the latest version of their respective book, Sasuke was brooding trying to find a way to activate his plan and Sakura was huffing and puffing after such a long walk, while still trying to get a date with "her" Sasuke-kun, and he just ignored her. Tazuna was happily drinking his sake.

After a few more miles Naruto and Kakashi noticed a puddle on the side of the road, and knew that something was off. Naruto briefly looked at his sensei who gave the smallest shake of his head. Naruto accepted that and then looked to see if the other two had noticed, which they hadn't.

When they passed the puddle two figures immediately popped out and tied their chain around Kakashi and pulled, causing said man to fall into a pile of flesh. This scared Tazuna, but mostly Sakura as she had never seen someone die before. She wet herself and fainted.

"_Kami-sama, she is so fucking useless."_Naruto thought as he drew his sword, amazing his hidden sensei, and making the Uchiha jealous that the Dobe had a sword but he didn't.

"**Language."** Miho chided.

"_Where did the Dobe get that katana?" _Sasuke thought.

"One down.." the one on the right said.

"Three to go." The other finished. They were about to attack when they heard someone else call out an attack.

"Hiten Miturugi-ryu:Ryu-Sou-Sen." Naruto flashed out of existence and appeared behind the enemy.

"What the hell was that supposed to be gaki? You didn't even touch us." The right one said as they both began laughing. Naruto however remained calm, and began sheathing his sword. When it clicked into place multiple gashes appeared on the two, primarily on their extremities, causing them to fall over.

"What are the Demon Brothers doing here? Sensei come on out." Naruto said.

"Very good Naruto, Sasuke I expected better. Sakura…" He sighed. He had tried everything to get her train seriously but couldn't drop her from the program because her mother was on the Council, something he didn't want to deal with. The brothers soon passed out and died from blood loss.

While Kakashi was talking to Tazuna about why he lied to them Naruto was talking to Miho.

" _kaa-san, aren't the Demon Brothers known to associate with Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist?"_

"**Yes they do. So we can…" **Mhio just paused as she felt something she hadn't felt in years.

"_Kaa-san? You still there?"_

"**Naruto, I can feel your mothers chakra signature. Turn left and go about 3 kilometers."**

Naruto's head snapped up and turned to his left. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, who had just finished hearing Tazuna's sob story about Gato, and how he is slowly draining the country financially.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" he asked. Naruto didn't respond and just took off into the woods. Kakashi reacted quickly and created a Kage Bushin to protect his students and client.

"Sasuke, hide in the woods, and protect Tazuna and Sakura. Do not follow us." He didn't wait for a response and took off after Naruto.

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He had already released his resistance seal all the way down to 0, so if anyone were to look all they would see was a black, crimson and yellow blur. Naruto could feel his sensei coming up behind but just ignored him and sped up.

Kakashi was struggling to keep up with his student and was wondering when he got so fast. Though he had to admit he was proud that his student took his training seriously.

After about 15 minutes of running Naruto stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw a small cabin with a garden that had various vegetables growing. He moved closer to the cabin.

"**She's in there."** Miho said.

Kakashi had just entered the clearing and saw Naruto walking up to a cabin. He rushed over to his student and grabbed him and turned him around.

Naruto was almost to the cabin when someone turned him around and he came face to face with his sensei glaring at him with his one eye.

"Naruto do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. My mother is in there and I'm going to meet her." He said.

"Naruto I was a friend of your mothers, I know she is dead. Right now you are jeopardizing the mission. What if this is just some elaborate scheme set up by bandits? Did you ever think about that?"

"But it's not. Now let me go! You will not stop me." He said, unconsciously channeling Miho's chakra turning his eyes red with slit pupils and his whisker marks to deepen.

It was at that moment that the door to the cabin opened and a woman appeared. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black skintight tank, with a crimson skirt and black spandex shorts underneath. She wasn't wearing any shoes but she did have a kunai in her hand. She looked from the blond to the silver haired man and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" Said the woman. The silver haired man looked up from scolding his student to see the woman. Quickly taking in her appearance he recognized her.

"Kushina-sama, your alive."

"Of course I am. Why would I be dead? And who's the kid?" she asked looking back at the blonde whose eyes had turned back to blue.

"I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Your son." He stated, looking directly into her eyes. Which seemed start producing tears, then shifted to fury.

"How dare you. You insolent asshole. How dare you insult the memory of my dead son. Get out of here before I kill you." She said releasing small amounts of KI.

"What but it's me. I really am Naruto. You can ask sensei. He's known me since I was really small. If that doesn't convince you I can prove it. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. She was sealed into me by my father Namikaze Minato using the Shiki Fuin." He said as he pulled his shirt up and channeled some chakra into the seal on his stomach causing the seal to appear.

The woman was shocked but then thought that anyone with basic sealing knowlage can copy it and use it for such a purpose as to distract her and then capture her, kill her, or worse. This is one of the reasons that she kept her shinobi training up, so she could deal with assholes like this.

"Yea right, kid nice try but anyone can copy it from a book. And drop the Henge already, it's getting really annoying." She said as she was seconds from killing him.

"I'm not lying to you. Miho always told me you were so kind and caring and understanding." At that the woman's head snapped to him.

"How do you know about her?" she questioned. Kakashi at this point was really confused.

"How would I not, she is sealed in me and my surrogate mother." He said as he channeled her chakra again and his eyes turned red with slits, his whiskers became darker and more pronounced. "Now do you believe me?" he said as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Naruto?" at both his and Kakashi's nod she glompped him. "My little baby. Oh look how big you are." She said as she stroked his hair and he cried into her chest. They stayed like that for several minutes before Naruto pulled away and wiped his tears.

"Why?" she looked confused at the question. "Why did you abandon me there?"

"I- I didn't abandon you. I-I-I was told you didn't s-s-survive the sealing. I had no idea you were still alive. I'm so sorry Naruto. The Elders brought me your body and I just ran." She was sobbing at this point. Naruto though was channeling Miho's chakra even more and letting out his KI, officially scaring both his mother and sensei.

"Those fucking Elders. I'll kill them all." Naruto was then smacked on the back of his head, his anger dissipating, and looked at his mother who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Watch your language young man. I may not have been able to raise you but I doubt Miho would let you cuss like that." Naruto just mumbled a quick yes ma'am.

"So is this what you've been up to the last 13 years, Kushina-sama?" Kakashi asked making himself known to the two Uzumaki's.

"Yea, pretty much. I've kept with my training too, just in case I should ever need it again, and it looks like I do. So what's this I hear about you being on a mission? And Kakashi I thought I told you to not call me "Kushina-sama" anymore, and that you could just call me Kushina."

"Oh right, we're on a mission to escort someone to Wave. Hey sensei, should we get back to the others and make sure they haven't done something stupid?"

"Ah. Right I forgot about them. Kushina, do you want to come with us? It could be a good chance for you to learn about Naruto."

She nodded and went back into the house to pack a few things. She came out about ten minutes later with a small bag filled with scrolls and a Chokuto strapped to her back in a horizontal fashion.

"Wow, mom you look great."

"Thanks, but I think we should get going. Kakashi I can't believe you left two Genin to protect the client." She chided.

"I left a Kage Bushin. It hasn't dispelled so I'm sure their fine." He replied dismissively.

They took off toward the road, Naruto had already reapplied his resistance seal, so they went at a slightly slower pace and got back to the road where they found Tazuna and Sasuke arguing and, Sakura, being the lost puppy she is, was trying to help him. Kakashi's clone had disappeared. A second later said man got a memory from his clone and it apparently thought it was a good idea to leave these three alone while it went scouting.

"Let's go, we're going to finish this mission. They haven't come back so that must mean they are dead." Sasuke said trying to pull the old man with him.

"Yea come on you lazy old man, lets go." Sakura screeched her input.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kakashi asked, glaring at the two.

"Hn, because you weren't back I assumed you to be dead, and , as an Uchiha, I took my rightful place as leader of this mission."

"Yea, Sasuke-kun should have been leading this mission from the start."

Kushina stood by quietly observing the two before her, with her eyebrow twitching, while Kakashi scolded them. The boy, from what he said is an Uchiha, so she wasn't surprised by his "I am holier than thou" attitude. The only good people from that whole clan were Obito, and Itachi and Mikoto in her opinion. The pink haired one was, by the lungs and hair color, obviously Isako's brat, and she was just like her mother; a whore that would do whatever it took to get her man, and she had her eyes on the Uchiha.

"Do you understand? One more stunt like this and I will write you both up for endangering the client." Sasuke just scoffed and looked away, while Sakura watched him do so.

"Um, Kakashi-san?" Tazuna asked pointing to Kushina. "Who is that?" this caught the attention of Sasuke and subsequently Sakura.

"This, Tazuna, is Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's mother and a Jounin of our village. I sent for back up while we were gone, as the two that attacked earlier are known associates of Momochi Zabuza. She is quite possibly the second fastest shinobi in our village."

"Nice to meet you Tazuna." Kushina said sticking her hand out. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Naruto-baka doesn't have parents. Everyone knows they abandoned him because of his stupidity." Sakura screamed as though it was fact. Kushina had to use all of her control not to kill the brat and just started walking toward Wave, signaling Naruto to follow her. Kakashi just sighed and told Tazuna to come along. The other two slowly followed behind.

As the hours went by Kakashi read his book, Sakura tried to get Sasuke on a date (Naruto wondered if she ever gave up), and the emo bastard (that the more Naruto thought about it, seemed to be gay.) ignored her to stare into space. While Naruto and Kushina were talking quietly about what they had been doing for the last 13 years. Naruto of course edited most of his believing it to be better to tell her when they were alone. Kushina could tell but let it drop for the time being. When he got to Tenten she couldn't stop teasing him about her, and was excited to meet her. And when she heard about his pranks she couldn't stop laughing. Especially when she heard about the Hyuga underwear incident and the Uchiha white hair problem. She even said something that made his day, even more than meeting her.

"You're just like your father. Always pulling pranks and causing chaos as a child."

They made it to a shoreline that had a boat waiting for them. The boatman looked at all the people, there was one more than he had room for. When he made this known to the group Kakashi, out of the kindness of his, oh who am I kidding Kushina looked at him with the every kunoichi's patented "Do it or I'll rip your balls off with a rusty spoon and shove them up your ass" glare, and he "volunteered" to walk there on the water, surprising the civilians and Sakura while the Uchiha just thought why he hadn't been taught that yet, even though he was an Uchiha. When Naruto also volunteered to do it so that everyone would have more room Sasuke just fumed in anger that the Dobe once again knew something he didn't.

"Wow that's a big bridge!"Saukra loudly exclaimed as they saw a bridge in the distance.

"Shh. We're trying not to alert Gato to our presence. Why do you think I turned the engine off?" The boatman said, irritated.

"Yea come on, you're supposed to be the smartest graduate of this year, whose skill is supposed to surpass mine, and yet you can't shut up for 5 minutes like any _good_ shinobi can." Naruto said quietly, not even looking at her. She would have yelled at him but received a pointed glare from her sensei, and then wondered what she did wrong.

Not long after that they landed on the other side and began walking towards Tazuna's place. As they were walking Naruto felt someone in the bushes watching them and threw a kunai at them, scaring Sakura, and causing Tazuna to jump. When he went to check on the person he was surprised to find a white rabbit.

When he brought it back to the group Sakura "scolded" him but he, along with Kakashi and his mom, were wondering the same thing.

"_This rabbit is white, but it should be brown during this season. So either it's a long way from home or…"_

"Everybody down!" The three said, Naruto grabbed Tazuna, while his mom and sensei got Sakura and Sasuke, respectively, and dragged them to the ground. When they looked up they saw a giant sword crash into a tree and a man land on top of it. He had short spiky black hair, an Kiri hitai-ate with a slash through it on his head, no eyebrows, was shirtless, and wearing light blue pants, and bandages covering his mouth.

"Hmm. Hatake Kakashi, also known as "Sharringan Kakashi" the shinobi that copied over a thousand Jutsu and a few Genin, as well as…" he looked over to Kushina and studied her appearance for a second before fear and realization settled in as he recognized her. "You! You can't be alive you were reported dead almost 13 years ago." He said pointing to Kuahina.

"Well, I'm not. And according to the recent Bingo Book I borrowed from my son, you are Momochi Zabuza "The Demon of the Bloody Mist". Ex-ANBU Captainand member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the mist and master of the Silent Killing Method." She replied in a bored tone.

"Yes, I am and according to your last entry, you are Uzumaki Kushina. Known as the "Red Death" and the "Bloody Queen" one of the 4 kunoichi to have an S-Rank in the Bingo Book in the last 100 years, and the second to come from Konoha. Your skill with a sword has even been compared to the Seven Swordsmen." He said putting up a façade of calmness, but on the inside he was terrified, to run into her of all people was horrible. Today just wasn't his lucky day. Sasuke was listening to this and started to come up with a way to get her to teach him, if she is as strong as this guy says then he will be able to kill "him" in no time.

He believed she would train him, because he was an Uchiha, and he always gets what he wants.

"Well I'm sure you want to fight me, but in all honesty I want to see how much Kakashi here has improved." She turned to him with an "innocent" smile on her face. "Now go on Kakashi." She said sweetly.

Kakashi just sighed and walked forward, removing his hitai-ate from his left eye, as he went and revealed his Sharringan eye.

"_What? How does he have a sharringan? That belongs to my clan."_Sasuke thought in anger at an outsider having something of his clans.

"Ahh, pulling that out already? I must be special. Kirigakure no Jutsu." He said and the mist started to thicken.

"Everyone guard the client. Remember he can kill you before you realize it so be careful." Kakashi's voice rang out from the mist.

Cliffhanger no Jutsu!

**A/N I'm not good at writing fight scenes so could someone help me with this. Kakashi will of course fight, Naruto will too, and Kushina just stands back to observe how they do.**

**Also, I'm thinking of taking Hinata out of the Harem. But I'm not sure. Vote yes or no on this.**

**Also I still need help figuring out a title for this story, so PLEASE submit your ideas.**

**Vote if you want Haku to live (Shes a girl)**

**Vote if you want Zabuza to just be a cold heatless bastard.**

**Thanks for all the help.**


	5. Encounters

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've just had some writers block. Gomenasai.

Poll so far.

Haku-lives, (I think I'll have her be in a relationship with Shino.)

Zabuza-lives, overprotective father-figure to Haku

Hinata-stays in Harem, and I already got an idea on how to improve her confidence.

NOTE I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS EARLIER BUT NARUTO HAS KATON,RAITON AS SECONDARY AFFINATIES AND HIS PRIMARY IS FUUTON. HE CAN DO BOTH SUITON AND DOTON BUT NOTHING ABOVE C-RANKED!

_**Now onto the story.**_

The mist surrounding them got thicker as the three Genin surrounded Tazuna, though Sakura was close to wetting herself again, and Kushina, on the outside, didn't look like she cared at all and just stood there, was actually tensing her muscles preparing to fight if Zabuza attacked the client or her son.

The mist got so thick that they couldn't see Kakashi anymore.

"Eight points: lung, liver, heart, jugular, subclavian artery, brain, kidneys, spine, larynx. Now which should I strike first." Zabuza's voice was heard thoughout the clearing, his bloodlust and KI, laced in with his words.

Naruto tried to use his senses to track him but was having a lot of trouble, he could barely feel the mans chakra signiture, and his sent was non-existent. He thought for a second on how to find him when he remembered something he read.

_**Many shinobi Jounin rank and above have the ability to suppress their chakra to a point where no one can feel it. In a situation like this many shinobi turn to the teams tracker, however not every team has one. This has happened a lot over the years as many people find learning to track is too hard and they quit. A solution to this was created, however. It was the birth of sensory type shinobi. They go though roughly a six week training course to learn how to sense an opponent. One of their more potent Jutsu is the Chakra Denpatanchiki (Chakra Radar". They pulsate their chakra into their surroundings and use it like a bat would use its ultrasonic hearing, feeling their chakra "bounce" off of what they are looking for, and then let the combat specialist of the team know.**_

"_That's it! I just have to try figure out how to do it before we die." _Naruto thought before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra. He focused it into an invisible dome around himself, and tried to pulsate it. It only went a couple feet. He saw what had to be his team and the client, though he couldn't tell who was who as everything was so blurry. He tried again, focusing his chakra even finer, and let it pulsate. This time everyone was a little sharper but he also noticed an extra person right in the middle of them with something really big in his hand over his shoulder. He knew who this was it was Zabuza, he had gotten past them.

"It seems that I win this time Kakashi." Zabuza said as he lifted his sword preparing to cut their client in half. Naruto reacted quickly by turning around and at the same time drawing his blade, and slashed at the so called "Demon". He was surprised that he was able to cut the man, but was even more surprised when the Zabuza started to leak something that wasn't blood, but water. A second later he collapsed into a puddle.

"Impressive for a brat to be able to sense my clone. You must be a sensory type shinobi."

"No, I'm not. I just learned how to use their more famous Jutsu, the Chakra Denpantanchiki. I'm more of a combat specialist." Naruto said, glancing from side to side trying to figure out where he was based on his voice. He couldn't, Zabuza's' voice just seemed to come from all directions at once.

"_How is the Dobe doing this? How can he be so calm while I, an Uchiha Elite, am scared for my life, and can't even sense this guy? What am I thinking; I'm an Uchiha this lowlife wouldn't dare hurt me."_ Sasuke thinks while smirking completely believing what he thought was true.

Suddenly sounds of clashing metal could be heard to their right, near the lake. The mist slightly dissipated enough so that they could see their sensei struggling to hold off Zabuza's sword with a kunai. Zabuza had a small cut on his right forearm and another on his left thigh. Kakashi had a few cuts littering his body; the most noticeable was the one horizontally on his lower back. All of a sudden Zabuza dropped down, causing Kakashi to lose his balance for a second, but that was all Zabuza needed and proceeded to kick Kakashi in the side and he tumbled over into the lake.

"_The water, it's heavier than it should be."_He was brought out of his thoughts when Zabuza stood next to him and said, "Suiruo no Jutsu" and he was encased in a sphere of water.

"Run! Kushina take the Genin and run!" Kakashi shouted.

"No way sensei, you always taught us to never abandon our comrades, I'm not gonna leave you." Naruto shouted back at him. He then drew his sword as Zabuza created a Mizu Bushin.

"Interesting blade you have there gaki. The only other blade I've heard of that wasn't silver, was the blood red chokuto that woman carries." He said nodding to Kushina. "However, you are not even a match for my clone. Your chakra levels are even lower than pinkies, which from what I can sense, is just flat out pathetic. Konoha's standard has severely dropped since the last war."

"Heh, actually I have some of the largest reserves in the village. But I guess I can't beat you without going full out. Kai." Instantly Naruto's resistance seal dropped to 0, while the chakra limiter seals that he had put on just a few days before they left the village, deactivated. His chakra surged from his body, kicking up small pebbles, and rustleling the leaves in the trees. If one were to look closely enough they would see a fox in his chakra. Naruto took a few deep breathes and calmed his chakra down and got ready to fight.

Kushina and Zabuza were surprised that he could have so much chakra that it literally could be seen tearing up the landscape. Kakashi was also surprised, but because of his current situation couldn't show it or he would lose more oxygen. Sakura was trembling. She had never seen or felt so much chakra before.

"_H-h-he's just l-l-like mother s-said. H-he's a monster."_Sakura thought as she backed away from him.

Sasuke however had different thoughts.

"_That is it! He will give me his power! The only one capable of handling such power correctly is me, an Uchiha Elite. When I get my sharingan I will steal it all from him. Then I will be strong enough to kill 'him'."_

"Ah that's much better. Let's go." Naruto shot off toward the clone at speeds that only the Jounin could follow, the others could only see a blur, and just barely.

The clone raised his blade up to defend himself from an upward slash and a clang of metal on metal was heard. Naruto and 'Zabuza' were struggling against each other for only a few seconds when Naruto detached from him and ducked down, swing his sword at Zabuza's feet, cutting them off and causing the clone to turn into a puddle. Naruto stood up straight and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Zabuza, channeling Miho's chakra into his eyes causing them to turn blood red and turn into slits. When Zabuza saw this he may not have shown it on the outside but, inside, he was freaked out.

"_How? How is this gaki so strong? He's only a Genin, yet he moves with the speed of at least an ANBU. And now he had those freaky eyes. Was he trained for war?. What is this kid?"_Were Zabuza's thoughts.

Naruto then turned toward Zabuza and got into the only stance that was not a part of the Hiten-mitsurugi-ryu. He squatted his katana on his left side, and his right hovering mere centimeters off of the hilt. This was the only move he thought had a chance at defeating Zabuza, or at least letting his sensei out of that prison so that he could deal with him.

When this had all begun Kushina was about to jump in and fight Zabuza, when Naruto did. She was amazed at his skill with the sword, and his speed. She couldn't believe it. She had only seen those in ANBU move that fast. She was particularly interested in his sword. She made a mental note to ask him if she could see it later. When he had dispatched the clone and gotten into a squatting stance she was perplexed as to what he was doing but believed that, if he was anything like his father, he had a plan. Though that didn't stop her from putting her stuff down and placing her hand on her chokuto and get into a ready stance.

"Zabuza," Naruto's voice rang out over the clearing. Cold and ruthless. His KI slowly increasing and focused on Zabuza. "let my sensei go. Or else." His eyes never left the man he had just threatened.

"What's a little kid like you gonna do if I don't? You're just a Genin. The lowest of the shinobi ranks. You may have been able to 'kill' my clone, but it was only at 1/10th of my full strength. You don't stand a chance." He said while his bandages showed a wrinkling around his mouth, showing that he was smirking.

"I gave you a choice, Zabuza." Naruto then squatted even further so that his knees were at a near 90 degree angle. His katana was in its sheath. His head bowed and his right hand over his head grasping his sword. The next words that came out of his mouth were nothing but a light whisper, but everyone heard them.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson." **(I don't own one piece.)**

Everyone's mouths dropped at what happened. Nobody saw Naruto move, but they did see him reappear on the other side of Zabuza, standing on the water, and sheathing his sword. When it clicked Zabuza's chest immediately squirted blood and he grasped it in pain, letting Kakashi go in the process, while a lion's roar was heard all around. He stumbled out of the water over to a tree. He couldn't believe it. Some little kid had just managed to cut him. If he survived this, which at this point he doubted, this kid would be a great source of entertainment later on.

He leaned against a tree, his vision blurring, as he saw Kakashi walking over to him with a kunai ready to give the final strike.

"This is the end for you Zabuza."

All of a sudden two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and he fell over, face first. Then a person appeared next to him in a Mizu Shunshin. They wore brown pants that went to their calves, a long sleeve shirt under a blue jacket that was tied at the waist. They had their hair up in a bun with their bangs framing the mask over their face. The mask had a red swirl and the symbol of Kiri on the forehead.

"Thank you for your assistance. I have been tracking this one for quite some time." The voice was so level, and neutral that they couldn't tell if this person was male or female, except Naruto who could smell the faint scent of vanilla perfume, the same kind Tenten used sometimes when they went on dates, and knew that this was a woman, he could also smell Zabuza all over her.

"You're welcome Hunter-san. You can go ahead and destroy the body now." Naruto said as he made his way over to them with a grin on his face, proud of his achievement.

Though it couldn't be seen from behind her mask, the hunter was sweating. This wasn't going to plan. She moved as fast as she could grabbing both Zabuza and his sword, and Shunshined away.

"Damnit, got away." Naruto cursed as he sheathed his katana. "Alright Tazuna let's get to your place. We need to…" but was cut off when he heard a thump from behind and turned to see Kakashi passed out face down. "(Sigh) Since sensei is out…" but was again interrupted.

"Since sensei is too weak, and I am a natural leader like all Uchiha, I am the leader of this mission. Someone carry the weakling, and let's go."

" Oi, SasUKE. You are not in charge here. If anyone is, my mother is in charge of this mission now as she is the Jounin, and since I am the strongest on this team, I am in charge of Team 7." Naruto said.

"NO YOU'RE NO YOU BAKA! SASUKE-KUN IS THE STRONGEST HERE. HE'S AN UCHIHA, THE BEST!" the howler monkey had struck again.

"My son is correct. He is the leader of your team and I am in charge of this mission. You two carry Kakashi," She pointed to the emo and his fan. "Naruto, you mentioned earlier that you know Kage Bushin. Make some and send them ahead to scout any other possible threats." Kushina ordered. Naruto instantly made five clones and sent them to do their job.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm an Uchiha. We are the greatest; you are just some insignificant whore." Sasuke growled at Kushina.

"Why you little brat. Do you realize who you are speaking to? I am Uzumaki Kushina the "Red Death" and "Bloody Queen", the only person to stand against the Yondaime and win. Clan head of the Uzumaki, and princess of Whirlpool. So shut up and follow orders. You will be written up for insubordination when we get home." She ranted to him.

"So what I'm still an Uchiha, that makes me your better. In fact as an Uchiha I demand that you give me any Jutsu you know and the Dobe's sword. Only an Uchiha like myself can wield such powerful weapons and Jutsu." Sasuke demanded while smirking. He didn't see Naruto come up behind him and chop his neck sending him into darkness.

"Hey you can't do that to Sasuke-kun! My mother..." she was then knocked out by Kushina before she could go any further.

"Jeez she's just like her mother. A brainless, loud whore. Naruto can you make a few more clones to carry the three of them so we can get going?" she ordered/asked. Naruto followed orders and made four clones. Two to carry Kakashi and one each to drag the other two. Kushina then motioned for Tazuna to lead the way to his home.

30 minutes later.

Naruto, Kushina, and Tazuna had just arrived at Tazunas' home while the clones carried Kakashi and dragged the others, who had dirt, twigs, leaves, and other debris in their hair and on their bodies. Tazuna went up to the door and walked right in while the others followed.

"Tsunami, I'm home." Tazuna called throughout the house. There was a rustle of shuffling feet and a woman with blue hair, a pink shirt, blue skirt, and a white apron appeared from around the corner.

"Tou-san! You're safe, thank goodness." she said as she crossed the room and hugged him.

"Thanks to these super shinobi I hired."

"Excuse me, Tsunami-san? Do you have somewhere I can put these three?" Naruto said motioning to his unconscious team.

"Oh, yes. You can put the girl in the first room on the left and the boys in the one on the right. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You are welcome to join us." Tsunami replied pointing to the staircase.

"Thank you." His clones took the three upstairs. "And thank you for the offer but, I have come prepared. In all honesty if I were to eat there wouldn't be enough for everyone else, besides I doubt you planed to have us over so soon." At that very moment one of the clones from earlier entered the house and tossed a scroll to Naruto and then dismissed itself.

"What'cha got there Naru-chan?" His mother asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Kaa-san, I'm not little and I'm not a girl. So please don't call me that."Naruto pouted. "But if you really want to know, it's my dinner; a boar."

That night Naruto ate his meat while sharing what he knew he wouldn't eat with the others. Sasuke and Sakura were both up by now. The flat chested bitch moaned and complained for almost an hour, even while they were eating, that her hair was a mess and she was all dirty. She didn't eat much and when Tsunami asked the girl replied that she was on a diet. Kushina had mentally sighed at this and wondered just how stupid this girl was, to be on a diet while being a kunoichi. Sasuke just brooded while he ate and when he was done went upstairs to sleep, not even asking to be excused, while Sakura followed like the lost little puppy she is. It was at this time that Naruto brought up Zabuza.

"Alright Tazuna, we have some bad news for you. Zabuza is most likely alive." The two civilians dropped their chopsticks and went wide eyed at this information.

"What? But how? We all saw him, he was dead." Tazuna said.

"That Hunter-nin that took him away had Zabuza's scent all over her. So it is safe to assume that they are working together, and that he is still alive. Though with his wounds I would say he'll be out for about 2 weeks, and that's if he has an average medic taking care of him, if he has an exceptional one he may be up in a week."

"Hmm, that's a problem. We'll have to start training in the morning, so get some sleep Naruto." A voice from behind said in a lazy tone, they turned around to see Kakashi struggling to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kakashi, what are you doing out of bed?" Kushina asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Uhh, I got hungry and I smelled the food from upstairs." He said while nervously scratching the back of his head and eye smiled.

Later after Kushina scolded Kakashi more and he had eaten everyone went to bed.

_**In a hideout a few miles away**_

Haku had just finished bandaging Zabuza up, and was giving him a sedative to help him sleep.

"That kid, he's good. I'll give him that, but he needs more experience fighting other swordsmen." Zabuza said with haggard breath.

"Yes, he is quite good. If he had been even an inch in either direction with that last attack you would have died instantly." Haku said as she sat down in a chair near the door. "But you should rest for now, it'll be a few days before you can get up."

_**The next day at Tazunas**_

Everyone had gotten up early and had a silent breakfast, the only sounds being made were the cutting of food and the sounds of drinking. Kakashi had gotten down the stairs on his new crutches that Kushina had made for him earlier that morning. Sasuke was, as usual, glaring off into space, and Sakura was staring at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto was finishing the boar from the night before.

"Alright team," Kakashi said getting his students attention. "We're going to go train. Kushina you can join us if you want." He said getting up and slowly made his way out the door, being followed by his students and his dead sensei's wife. After about 15 minutes of walking/hobbling they came across a clearing.

"Alright, this is where your training will take place. Today you learn to climb trees." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi are you really just teaching them this? This is supposed to be learned in the first month after graduation. They should be on water walking already." Kushina yelled at him.

"Yes it is but in order for it to be taught they must show they can work as a coercive unit, so far they haven't but with Zabuza here I have to teach them."

"Pfft, how can climbing trees help us train? I demand that you teach me a Jutsu." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to voice her opinion on the matter but was cut off by Naruto.

"Because you dumbass, the tree climbing exercise helps you learn to control your chakra better as well as increase your reserves so you can use higher ranked Jutsu. For a so called genius you sure are stupid."

"Don't you dare talk down to me like that! I am your superior in every way."

"Yea, Sasuke-kun is better than you. Your just a clanless idiot with no worth as a shinobi, you should just die and stay out of Sasuke-kuns way." The Screeching Banshee struck again.

"Hmm, I'm worthless as a shinobi? Then tell me how is it I was able to take on an A-Rank Nuke-nin with just a sword? How is it that I know more Jutsu than both you and Teme no Stick flipper (calling him gay) combined? How is it that I have more chakra than anyone in this field? If you ask me that makes me the one with the most potential of the three of us. If anyone here is a worthless shinobi here, it's you. You have no Jutsu but the three taught in the Academy, your overall physical fitness is the worst the Academy has ever seen, your chakra reserves are barely above what they were when you entered the Academy, your taijutsu is abysmal. The only thing you are good at is chakra control because of you pathetic reserves, and memorizing useless information that has no value on the battlefield what so ever. In my opinion the only reason you haven't been dropped from the program is because your mother is on the Council, and the shinobi population hate having to deal with them, even on small matters such as this. So why don't you grow up you whore." Naruto ranted to her. By the end Sakura was in tears, and everyone else, save Sasuke who was wondering when this training would start, were mentally hoping this would snap her out of La La land and get her to train. (Yea right). Naruto then turned to the nearest tree and walked all the way to the top and back down.

"Very good Naruto. You can start on Water Walking."Kakashi said.

"I already know all the control exercises up to Jounin. So if you don't mind I'm going to go train elsewhere." Naruto then walked out of the clearing.

"I'm gonna follow him, I've gotta start his clan training." Kushina then took off after him.

A few minutes later Kushina found Naruto performing his taijutsu katas and stood there watching for a few minutes and was impressed.

"Naruto," she said gaining his attention. "It's time that I tell you about your heratige. Come over here and take a seat." He dumbly nodded his head blown away by the fact that he was going to learn about his family history. And sat down in front of his mother.

"Alright the Uzumaki clan has been around since the time of the clan wars and for the most part were neutral to everyone, and hardly directly involved themselves in battle for one side. We're mainly known for our abilities as sealers and weaponry. Until the Third War we never really allied ourselves with any major village, preferring to stay neutral. That all changed when it became known that we were directly involved in the creation of Konoha."

"What do you mean our clan was involved in creating Konoha?"

"Ah I guess I should explain that. Well my great great grandmother married the Shodai, as well as our clan symbol, the red swirl you see on all of the Chunin and Jounin vests, was used as a way to have closer ties with the village and promote friendship. The leaf symbol on your Hitai-ate, if you took away the arrow and the tail, you have our symbol."

"Wow that is so awesome. I'm related to the Yondaime, Shodaime, and Nidaime. I always knew I was awesome but this just makes it so much awesomer." He said with a fox like grin.

"Yes, you are awesome. Well back to the story. So when Iwa found out about it I was only 10 years old. They completely destroyed the village. The only reason I survived was because I was in Konoha at the time visiting aunt Tsunade, one of the Sannin. They were able to scrounge up some weapons and clan scrolls but I was the only one alive. Then I met your father. At first I hated him because he was always acting so chivalrous, and I hated it when people treated me different because I was a girl. But that all changed when he saved me from a kidnapping by Kumo. That's when I fell in love with him. Three years later he was named Yondaime and a year after that I had you. And the kicker, guess who your fathers parents are." She said with a shit eating grin.

"Uh, I don't know. It said in the history books he was the child of civilians that died when he was young."

"Nope, that's just the official story. Truth is he didn't even know until he read the Hokage's secret files. Turns out his parents are Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. You are literally the heir of 3 different clans; Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze. You are also literal royalty as I was once third in line to take the throne in Whirlpool."

"That is so awesome. I can't wait to tell Tenten. She's gonna flip when she finds out." Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto you should be careful about who you tell this information to. There was a reason why you weren't told this when you were small. Our family has made enemies in so many of the villages, that if you blabbed about it carelessly, Konoha may not survive the aftermath." Naruto looked down at this but nodded his agreement at understanding.

"Now because you are the last male of three clans you will most likely have the CRA placed upon you. Your father only managed to slip past it because he was the Hokage, you on the other hand, well you may not get a choice." Naruto looked kind of disappointed at this. He didn't feel that he needed anyone other than Tenten. And when he voiced this his mother said that, again, he may not have a choice in the matter as nobles and foreign diplomats will line up at Konoha's gates demanding their daughter be married to him.

"Well I want to get Tenten's opinions on this first before I feel okay with it. You wouldn't happen to have a summon would you?"He asked his mom.

"Yup, sure do. Clan summons. We have the Phoenix contract, only Uzumaki's can sign it." She ran through a few hand seals and with at shout of "Kuchiose no Jutsu!" and a puff of smoke a phoenix about two feet tall with bright blue flames appeared.

"**Hello Kushina, it's been awhile. Who's the kid?"** the bird asked.

"This is my son Naruto. He has a message for you to deliver to Konoha. He wants to send a message to his girlfriend. Naruto this is Enchi, the fastest messaging phoenix." The woman explained.

"Nice to meet you Enchi. If you can just give me a minute to write it out can you take it to her? Her name is Tenten. She looks like this. Henge!" Naruto briefly turned into his girlfriend so Enchi knew who to look for and at his nod dispelled it. He took out a scroll, and a brush and began writing.

_Tenten,_

_Hey it's Naruto. Well my mission is going really good, and it's really fun. But this isn't reason I'm writing. The birds name is Enchi. I have come to a realization that once my heritage is discovered by the Council they will want to force me into the Clan Restoration Act, meaning they are going to force me to marry a few other women. I don't think I'll be able to worm my way out of it either, but I still want you to know that I love you and nothing will change that. I would just feel better if you were okay with this as well. Please send a reply as fast as you can._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I have a surprise for you when I get home and I think you're really going to love it._

With that Naruto rolled up the scroll and gave it to Enchi with the final instructions to wait for a reply.

"Alright. Now that that's done, you need to sign the contract." His mother said in her usual happy tone. She again summoned another phoenix. This one was about the same height as Enchi, but instead of blue flames this one had green flames.

"Naruto meet Kizan, holder of the Phoenix Summoning scroll. Kizan this is my son." After pleasantries were exchanged Kushina took the scroll from him and he poofed away. She unrolled the scroll showing all of the Uzumaki clan names. "Okay, now just prick your finger and sign in blood then press your fingers at the bottom." He did so. "Alright now to make it official you have to summon the boss, Rozana; Queen of the phoenix's."

"How much chakra does it take to summon her?" Naruto asked while looking at his hand.

"About the same amount as about 20 Kage Bushins, pending your control." She explained. Naruto just nodded his head and took a few steps away from her just in case, and with a shout of "Kuchiose no jutsu!" A gigantic amount of smoke flooded the clearing, and when it cleared Naruto realized he was standing in front of a 200 foot phoenix with black flames.

"**Who has summoned me?"** a feminine voice rang out from the bird as it looked around, and spotting Kushina, became curious as to why she was summoned. **"Kushina, why have you summoned me? There doesn't seem to be a reason to have done so."**

"Ah, I didn't summon you my son did." She said pointing to Naruto. The giant bird then shifted it's head to the blond child. "Rozana this is Naruto my son."

"It is an honor to meet you Rozana-sama." Naruto respectfully said and bowed.

"**And it is nice to meet you as well Naruto. I assume he summoned me to take his test?"** she asked looking at the red headed woman who nodded.** "Very well then. Naruto the phoenix clan is a very noble one. We do not allow people to sign it simply because they are a part of your clan, though we are only loyal to it. To gain acceptance and be allowed to continue you must pass my test."**

"I am ready whenever you are." He replied with determination in his voice, not wavering at all.

"**Good. We only allow those with pure intentions to summon us. You will stand there as I burn you with my fire. Only those who have the required traits will be left alive. Prepare yourself."** That was all the warning Naruto got before white hot flames shot from the phoenix's mouth strait at the boy.

Kushina watched from the sidelines praying to Kami-sama that her baby boy lived. She had already lost her husband and had only recently gotten her son back, she didn't know if she could take losing him again. She watched as the fire engulfed him and waited nervously for it to end. After about five minutes, that felt like hours to Kushina, the fire started to recede. She looked as she saw the last of the fire to see…

_**Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Muhahhahaaha.**_


	6. Response and Training

Kushina watched as the flames began to die down revealing her son with only minimal burning to his clothes, indicating that he had passed the test. She was overjoyed at this and was immediately planning his congratulatory celebration the only way Uzumaki's knew: Lots of ramen and sake. Of course she would get the 'weak' stuff for Naruto so he doesn't get piss drunk and do something stupid, and wait till they were back in Konoha.

"Wow, that was weird. But it felt ticklish." Naruto said looking at Rozana.

"**Yes, it does. You will be passing out here soon though, I'm sure you remember Kushina. With that I grant you permission to summon the Phoenix clan as long as you're intensions are just. Good bye Naruto, Kushina."** And with that the giant bird poofed from existence. Naruto had a questioning look on his face and when his mother saw it she decided to explain.

"What she meant when she said you would pass out was when you are engulfed in her fire you're adrenal gland forces insurmountable amounts of adrenaline into your system, that's how you survive. If you hadn't done that you would be a pile of ash. So when the rush wears off your body will be completely exhausted. Usually you would be out for almost a week, but with Miho healing you you'll probably be up in 2-3 days."

"Yea, ok mom. I can't w…" and with that Naruto fell back, out like a light. Kushina just softly smiled at him as he reminded her so much of his father. She would also have to wait to see his sword, but she was okay with that. So with a sigh, she walked over to him and picked him up, and took him back to Tazuna's, with the setting sun behind her.

_**Meanwhile: In Konoha**_

Tenten had just finished reading Naruto's letter to her and was both happy and upset at what was written. She was happy that he was having a good time on his first C-Rank mission, but she was upset that the Council will force him to marry other women. She hadn't really thought that far ahead in their relationship, but like every woman, when she read that he still loved her and wanted her to be okay with this she immediately started daydreaming about miniature Naruto's with sharp pointy objects running around a field. But when she realized what she was doing she shook those thoughts from her head with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"_I know that I love Naruto, but I'm not sure that I could share him with anyone. He knows I'm slightly possessive about things. But then again I want him to be happy. I don't know what to do. I can't go to Gai-sensei for advice he'd just shout on and on about having more than one wife is unyouthful. Shinji would just make perverted jokes or something like that. I really need some help."_ She sat there thinking of people she could ask for help and after a few minutes remembered that Naruto always goes to Hokage-sama for advice."_Well he's my best option right now. I just hope he isn't too busy."_ And with that she left the training ground she was practicing at, Enchi following her, and made her way to the Hokage Tower.

When she got there she asked the secretary if he was busy to which she stated that he was taking a short break from his work and allowed her to go in. Tenten thanked her and went up the stairs to the Hokage's office and knocked, a few seconds later she hears a voice say "Enter." And she walked in.

"Ahh, hello Tenten. How may I help you?" the aged Hokage asked, as he took a small puff from his pipe.

"Well there is something. Naruto has told me there are a couple of ANBU in here so could you ask them to leave and then set up a Privacy Jutsu. I want to keep this private." She asked nervously, but her eyes never left the old man, who just waved his hand and two ANBU appeared in the doorway, bowing, and then left. Sarutobi then walked over to the wall and pulled off a picture of the Shodiame where a privacy seal was placed so that sensitive information could be talked about by leaders and military officials as well as S-Class mission briefings, and activated it. He then walked back to his chair and motioned for Tenten to sit. She did but was clearly nervous about what she was going to talk about. And after a few minutes she said, quite possibly, the dumbest thing that could be said at the moment.

"I know that Naruto is the son of Yondaime-sama."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at her as she sank into her chair.

"And just what makes you think that? Yondaime-sama never married nor did he have any children." The aged man said with an edge in his voice.

"W-well, aside from the fact that he looks just like him, Naruto-kun told me just before he left."

"Are you sure about that? Not even I know who his parents are, how would he?"

"Well I asked the same thing but he wouldn't tell me his mother's name only that hospital security sucks. As for his father, well I asked him why he looked so much like a miniature version of Yondaime-sama, and he told me."

"Really? When Naruto told me of his suspicions he said he wasn't 100% sure."

"Well he said Miho told him."

"And who is Miho?" Sarutobi asked feeling as though he would dread the answer.

"Well, I guess since Naruto-kun trusts you a lot, I could tell you. Miho is better known as Kyubi no Kitsune."

"WHAT? HE'S BEEN TALKING TO IT! Better question though how do you know?"

"Naruto. And yea he talks to _her_. According to him since that beating he had when he was in the hospital for a week when he was six."

"I'm going to have to put another seal on him to make sure it doesn't corrupt him. Tha." He didn't finish though as the girl in front of him started yelling at him.

"Don't you dare do that do him! Miho is the closest thing he has to a mother. She raised him as her own. She taught him to read and write, how to avoid the beatings. If you take her away from him he'll be crushed. Please don't do it." She said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Naruto had told her many times how much Miho meant to him, that he wouldn't know what to do if she was suddenly gone.

Sarutobi just sighed at this. He knew that if he did this Naruto would probably hate him, but he couldn't put the village in danger. But he had also never heard of a demon taking in a human and raising it as their own. Plus Naruto seemed alright, and he didn't want to lose him. He sighed again and made his decision.

"Alright I won't seal it. But I will be talking with him when he gets back. Remember though, the Kyubi and Naruto's heritage are some of this villages most guarded secrets. Now if you're done you can leave."

"Well no I'm not done. You see, Naruto sent me a letter. He said that when the Council found out they would force him into the CRA."

"And you're worried that you won't be able to be with him anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't know what to do. If the CRA is enacted on him, that means he's going to have more than one wife he will have to love. I admit that I am possessive, and Naruto knows that, I just don't know if I could stand it if he were to sleep with them. I love him and I want what makes him happy. I just don't know what to do." She said looking at her lap.

"Well I know Naruto pretty well. And if there is one thing I know about him is that he doesn't really care about his own happiness much, but those that are closest to him. He would want you to be happy, and even if it would crush him, he would act like he doesn't care if you were to break up with him as long as you were happy. Though if you did accept it and were to become one of his wives, I'm sure it would mean a lot to him, just to see that you were okay and happy with this. Now it is getting late, and I have to be home in 20 minutes before my grandson has time to put another trap in place. I hope that helped you Tenten." He said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door, Tenten following him, and opened the door, dispelling the Privacy seal.

"Yea, I think it did. I'm gonna go home and think about it though. Thank you Hokage-sama." And with that she walked home under the new moon.

For the next two days she skipped training in order to put this in order. What the Hokage had said really hit her. She couldn't believe that her happiness was more important than Naruto's own. She knew he was happy when she was with him, and that she was happy when she was with him. The dream of mini Naruto's had assaulted her dreams the last two nights as well. She sat in her apartment the whole day, not even answering when Lee came to see if she was alright. And around sunset she had made her decision, and wrote him back.

_**Back in wave: Tazuna's place**_

It had been two days since Naruto had passed out. Kushina had been helping Tsunami with the cooking and cleaning. Tsunami and Tazuna had been worried about Naruto but were reassured by Kushina that he would be alright. Kakashi, although he didn't show it, was growing increasingly irritated at his 'students'. Sakura had gotten the Tree Climbing exercise very fast, which didn't surprise him because of her low chakra reserves, but when he told her to go find another tree to keep working on it she refused saying she was too tired and just sat and watched the Uchiha with rapt attention. This was getting really old really fast. He then ordered her to do it or he would make it a rule that she had to wear Naruto's old orange jumpsuits. She quickly got back to doing the exercise but collapsed from exhaustion not ten minutes later. He just sighed and shook his head.

But his real problem was Sasuke. He had only gotten fifteen feet off the ground and was becoming frustrated with every following try. When Kakashi had tried to give him advice he answered "I'm an Uchiha. I don't need your help to do such a simple task." And turned around to try again. When he got to the point where he was so frustrated and angry that he couldn't go more than 5-6 feet, he turned around and ordered Kakashi to teach him a Jutsu. Kakashi just told him he was going to take Sakura home and that he should come to, that dinner was going to be soon.

And that is where we currently are.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It wasn't his room and he started to panic, until he heard Tsunami yell up the stairs that it was time for dinner, and the subsequent footsteps that followed. He looked around the room for his clothes and found them, good as new, laying in a chair in the corner with his Katana leaning up against it. He crawled out of his futon and slowly got dressed, as his muscles were sore from not moving for a few days. Just as he put on his pants he heard a tapping sound from his left. He looked over to see Enchi hovering outside the window. He walked over and opened it, letting the bird inside.

"**Here you are Naruto. She took awhile but she finally gave me a response. And I must say for human standards she is beautiful."** The bird said as he gave the message to Naruto.

"Thanks Enchi. And I know she's beautiful. You can go now, be safe." And with that Enchi poofed away and Naruto sat on his futon and opened the letter.

_Naruto_

_It's great that your having fun on you mission. And I hope you're doing okay. _

_I want to say that I am not thrilled about having the possibility of sharing you with other women, and I didn't know what to do at first. I got some advice from Hokage-sama and it really helped in my decision. I mind that I may have to share you, but I love you too much to leave you. Though that doesn't mean I want you to be with a bunch of sluts wanting to be with you because of your name. I have decided to stay with you, but I have a couple of conditions._

_1: I get final say in who gets to join. There is no exception to this._

_2: I am going to marry you first._

_3: We have a "pack" structure in our relationship, like the Inuzuka. You the Alpha male and me the Alpha female._

_I miss you and I can't wait to see you when you come home._

_Love _

_Tenten_

_P.S. Can't wait to see what that surprise is._

Naruto had a feeling of relief wash over him when he read that Tenten was okay with this, but sweat dropped at the conditions she set out, especially the third one. He knew she was possessive but hadn't thought she would do something like this. He smiled and walked out the door, grabbing his katana along the way. When he entered the dining room everyone was calmly eating. The only two talking were his mother and Tsunami. He cleared his throat signaling he was there.

"Hey Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little sore. Can I get some food please, I'm really hungry." And as if to reinforce that statement his stomach growled really loud, causing Kushina and Tazuna, who was slightly, drunk, to fall back in laughter.

"Of course you can Naruto-san." Tsunami said as she went to the kitchen and returned a minute later with some rice and two small grilled fish. "I hope you like it." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Tsunami-san." He then took a bite of the fish. "This is really good. Thank you again for the food." Tsunami just blushed at the compliment; luckily for her no one noticed it. Dinner was going as expected. Tsunami and Kushina the only ones still talking, though Naruto would comment every now and then as well as Tazuna in a drunken stupor. Until the little boy Naruto had failed to notice earlier spoke up.

"Why? Why do you try so hard you're just going to die." Inari said.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you. I will not die until I fulfill my dreams." Naruto said looking at the gloomy kid.

"What the hell do you know about me? You people know nothing of this country. I'm different from you. You're always so happy, and goofing off. I bet you live a happy life in your village. You don't know what it's like to live a hard life."

Suddenly the room exploded with KI and when it was traced it was coming from Naruto.

"Don't be such a baby. You think your life is hard? I had over 200 assassination attempts on my life before I was even a week old. Until I was 7 I wasn't able to run very fast and was always caught and beat within an inch of my life. I can't walk down the streets of my own village without people glaring at me. I was kicked out of the orphanage at age 3 and lived on the streets until I was 5. If you learn anything from this kid, learn this. You may have a bad life but there is always someone who has it worse. Kakashi-sensei, I'm going out to train. Kaa-san I'll be back, and when I am be ready to leave I have something that I want to do, and I'll need your help." With that Naruto just left.

The other people just sat there, Tazuna, Tsunami and Kushina were in tears, while Inari was stunned into silence. Sasuke and Sakura could care less and continued to eat.

"D-did that really happen?"Tsunami asked through her tears.

"Yes, though that was a very edited version. I had to save him from most of it. I'm just glad he turned out the way he did." Kakashi said.

_**Next morning: with Naruto.**_

The next morning as the sun was raising a figure could be seen approaching the same clearing as Naruto. The figure was dressed in a pink kimono that had flower prints on it. She had black hair that went down to her lower back. She also had a small basket with several plants in it. She then entered a clearing and saw the amount of destruction she looked around to see how much damage was done and immediately saw a person sleeping and upon taking a closer look recognized who it was.

"_It's that boy that almost killed Zabuza-sama. I will have to take him out here."_ She thought as she walked over to him and reached out to choke him, when the boys hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people, you know." Naruto said as he released her hand and sat up. He opened his eyes and looked at who had woken him.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to wake you. It's not healthy to sleep outside." The person said.

"That's nice of you. I'm Naruto by the way, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haku. Is there a reason you were sleeping out here?"

"Yea, I was training. You're out here early too, ya know."

"Yes, I find it soothing to find herbs in the early morning. So why are you training?"

"I believe in the saying 'you can always become stronger'. "

"Do you have precious people that you want to protect?"

"Yea. I…don't have many, but I want to protect them. Even if I die. Why did you ask?"

"Because I believe that when a person wants to protect someone, they can find the strength to do so, and become truly strong. It was nice talking to you but I must be going." Haku got up and began to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"And did you think I would let Zabuza's female apprentice go that easily?" Haku stopped dead in her tracks. She was now regretting not bringing a weapon.

"How? How did you know? And I'm a boy."

"Well I beg to differ with you on that but I knew because you have the same voice and the scent of Zabuza all over you. And I know you're a girl for three reasons. First you have the faint scent of vanilla perfume on. Second when you were kneeling over me I could see your bindings, and third I can see the outline of your panties." Haku immediately covered her ass with her hands to prevent him from seeing them more that he already has.

"Then I guess that I am your prisoner. That you're going to ravish my body until"

"Nope. Not gonna do that. I have too much respect for women to do that. Plus I have someone back home."

"Thank you. Now I really must" she was again cut off.

"It must be hard. Always on the run from Hunter-nin. Why don't you come back to Konoha with us? I have a bit of pull with the Hokage. And I'm sure he'd love to have a couple more strong shinobi in his forces."

"I would have to ask Zabuza-sama."

"Well that's fine and all but I gotta ask. Do you really expect Gatou to pay you as he says? From where I'm standing he seems very greedy. Think about that. Goodbye Haku-chan." With that Naruto Shunshined away. Haku stood there for a few more minutes in shock before she slowly made her way to the hideout to inform Zabuza of this.

Naruto walked up to Tazuna's and quietly made his way in, as it was still pretty early. He was surprised however when he saw his mom and Tsunami in the kitchen cooking. Kushina heard him and turned around.

"Naru-chan, where were you? I was really worried." She said as she hugged him while she cried on his shoulder, even if she had to bend over a little. He may have been tall for his age at 5'3" but she was still 5'5". (A/N: Tenten is 5'2")

"Gomenasai, mom. I passed out last night. Are you ready to go? It will take awhile to get to where we're going." He said as he gently pushed her off of himself so that she was standing straight up.

"Hai, I was just making a few sandwiches should we get hungry. I'll be done in a few minutes." With that she kissed him on the forehead and went back to making the food.

Ten minutes later they were heading out the door saying goodbye to Tsunami.

They had been walking for almost 20 minutes before Kushina spoke up.

"So Naruto where are we going? And why do you need my help?" she was really curious.

"Well first when you asked me to send some Kage Bushin to scout ahead after I fought Zabuza I had one of them go to a blacksmith in a port town near Lightning Country to make me two katana. I want to get there today so that I can add my chakra to them so I can channel my primary elemental affinity through the two blades. It's been on my mind for a while and I finally got enough money to have them made. Unfortunately the blacksmith I used to make Kuroi Ryuujin died a couple months ago, so I couldn't have him do it. And all the other blacksmiths I tried to hire wouldn't do it because of who I am. I just lucked out. But I need your help because I intend to buy a couple wooden katana to practice with. And I'll need an opponent." Naruto explained.

"Wow. So your gonna have three blades? Actually the only person I've heard of that uses two swords were the wielders of the Bolt sword "Fang" of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. But I think it's interesting that you want to try this. I'll help you as much as I can."(A/N: if you didn't know that's the sword Raiga uses.)

"Thanks mom. Let's go." And with that they both disappeared in bursts of speed.

It was several hours later, around 1 o'clock, when they reached the town. Both were slightly panting but quickly got over it. And walked into the town. Some people turned their heads as they saw the two shinobi walking down the street, as many had never seen one before, especially the children. It only took a few minutes before they found the blacksmith's store.

"Oi, Hiro. I've come to pick up my swords. Are they ready?" Naruto called as he entered.

"I've got the last stage to do just like you asked. We can begin as soon as you're ready." Said a big burly man. He had only a pair of pants on. His upper body was covered in burns from his job. He had black hair that was singed at some parts.

"Well, is now good? And do you have those wooden katana too?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, they will be here in the morning. Who's the redhead?" he asked finally noticing Kushina.

"That's my mom. She's the reason I asked for four wooden katana. She's going to help me."

"Well, it was nice meetin ya ma'am. Come on Naruto your swords are in the back. We can get started right away." With that Hiro moved a curtain aside and stepped through with Naruto and Kushina following.

They entered a large open room that had two forges and several tables. There were also many weapons lining the walls. Hiro walked over to a bundle that was sitting on a table near the forge on the right side of the room and picked it up.

"These are yours. Go ahead and channel your chakra through it." Hiro said handing them to Naruto, who immediately grabbed it and unrolled it revealing his katana. There wasn't anything special about them as right now they were just hunks of sharpened metal. He would have to wait until Hiro was finished with the forging to get a tsuba and pommel for them. He had already picked them out already. They were going to be white with crimson diamonds and the guards would be dragons. He picked up the katanas and slowly began adding Fuuton chakra to them. Wind started to pick up around them as they were getting used to being able to have chakra pushed through them. It took almost an hour to finish. Naruto then gave them to Hiro.

"Alright Hiro. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick them up. Come on mom let's go get something to eat." And with that Naruto left and Hiro closed the shop so he could focus on his job. He was being paid a lot of money for these blades and he didn't want to mess them up because some jackass ran into his shop.

The next morning around 10 Naruto and Kushina walked into the shop to see Hiro coming out from the back.

"Hiro. How'd it go? Are they ready to be used?" Naruto asked getting excited about using his new blades.

"Yea, I just need you to give me the pommels and tsubas so I can put them on." The blacksmith replied.

"Oh and do you have an extra sheath? I have another katana and I kinda want to strap it to my back." Naruto said pointing to his katana that was sheathed on his waist.

"Uhh, that looks like a knife with a sword handle. Are you sure that's a katana?" Hiro asked skeptically. Naruto then drew it from its sheath surprising the blacksmith. "Wow, that's the first time I've seen something like that. If you're getting a new sheath for it can I buy it from you?"

"Hmm, sure. I can make more of them later if I want. It'll cost 10% of what you're charging me to make those swords." Naruto said after a few minutes of thinking. Causing Kushina to wonder how much these swords were costing.

"Alright. 10% off the original price brings your total to…4,763 ryo." Kushina was shocked that all this was costing him so little. She remembered the prices of katana in the major villages being almost twice that, for just one.

"Alright well here are the tsubas and pommels." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, and wiped the blood on the scroll causing a small puff of smoke and the items to come out. He then handed them to Hiro who nodded and looked at them.

"These are good. Where did you get them? I may have to get mine from here." Hiro said admiring the quality of the pommels and tsubas. He was floored at Naruto's next statement however.

"I have a lot of spare time. I made them myself. Except for the tsuba, I found those. It took me a while to find two dragons, almost 4 months."

"Would you mind making pommels for me then? I'll pay you…5% of every sword that your pommels are put on. So what do you say?"

"Well as much as I would like the money Hiro, I won't have as much time as I used to in a few months." Naruto saw Hiro's face fall at that so he decide to compromise. "But I'll tell you what, I'll make them if you ever get a special order, and you make it 7%. Is that a deal?"

"You got it kid. I'll have these ready in an hour. See you then." Hiro said as he walked behind the curtain again.

"Okay so want to get lunch? I chose yesterday mom so you choose today." Naruto said as they walked out.

An hour later Naruto and Kushina were walking into the shop arguing.

"No mom! I will not eat squid again. It's too freakin slimy. I don't see how you can eat that stuff." Naruto said drinking water to get rid of the taste.

"Ahh but your dad liked it. Well he said he did." She pouted.

"Hey Naruto, I got your Katana and the wooden Katana ready." Hiro said from behind a counter. Naruto just pulled out another scroll and again bit his thumb and wiped his blood on a seal, and with a poof of smoke two sacks of money appeared. Naruto then handed it to Hiro, who in turn gave Naruto his katana and new sheath. Naruto then took out Kuroi Ryuujin and gave the sheath to Hiro and re-sheathed his sword in his new sheath. He then unsheathed his two new katana and inspected them closely. After a few minutes he nodded his head accepting them. He then took the new katana and strapped them to his back in an X formation and retied Kuroi Ryuujin to his left hip.

"So you got a name for those two?" Hiro asked pointing to the katana on Naruto's back.

"Yup. They are Kita no futago-fū ryū. The Twin Wind Dragons of the North." Naruto said proudly.

"Ohh, I like that souchi. Thank you Hiro-san." Kushina said.

"Yea that's a good name kid. Here are your wooden katana." Hiro said handing them to Naruto.

"Thanks Hiro. I'll remember to send you all of my orders from now on. I gotta go. Ja." With that Naruto quickly left the store with his mom right behind him.

They left the town and as they neared the woods they disappeared in a burst of speed. A couple hours later, about halfway between the town they were just in and Wave, Naruto stopped in a fairly large clearing.

"Alright mom this is where we are going to stay for the next 7 or 8 days to train." Naruto said putting his bag on the ground.

"Do you think that's enough time to learn how to use these swords?" Kushina asked. She would admit that her son was good but could he pull this off?

"Well I'll be using an experimental training method. I've used it before but never on this scale. Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Suddenly there were almost 300 Naruto's with wooden katana standing in the field. "Alright, you know what to do." With that the clones set to work on getting used to using two katana at the same time.

For the next three days Naruto and Kushina practiced with the wooden katana, and every day Naruto got better. With all the clones practicing and sparing with each other he was progressing at dangerous speeds. He had already gotten used to the feeling of using two at once and had moved onto the real ones. At first he just practiced swinging them to get used to the weight, and it hadn't taken him more than a few hours to do so. Then he began experimenting with his Fuuton chakra and sending it through the blades when he swung them. By the time he had finished experimenting the clearing had doubled, almost tripled in size because of all the trees Naruto practiced on. He had even stumbled on a new technique he could use, by complete accident too. When he was experimenting he was trying to think of ways to go faster while using his swords. At first he tried to just push himself forward using his chakra, that had ended with him face first in a tree. This wasn't very maneuverable. He got so angry with it that he let a burst of Fuuton chakra burst from him. He didn't realize it at first but when he did he saw that when he had pushed all that chakra from him he had sent it through his feet as well. Then the idea came to him. What if he pushed himself around with his Fuuton chakra while at the same time used it to slightly hover above the ground. He took two days to learn it even though his mother was getting worried about him and this absurd training method, and had begged him to take a rest. He listened to her at times but most of the time he just responded that he had to get stronger, that he had to protect her and his sensei, and his friends back in Konoha. She had smiled at this, not that he knew since he was paying attention to what he was doing, thinking that he was like his father in so many ways, it had actually brought a tear to her eye. So after he had gotten his new Jutsu down, which he named "Kaze ga Suketo" or wind skates, he went back to practicing with his new katana.

**_Back with Kakashi and Team 7_**

Kakashi had been getting even more frustrated with his team. He had Sakura go and try water walking only to find her watching the Uchiha not 10 minutes later. He had officially given up on her and would ask if she could be moved to a new team when they got back, he just hoped there was a spot open.

Sasuke was an even bigger headache for Kakashi. He was almost to the top but still acted as though he was superior to Kakashi and demanded to be taught a Jutsu at least 10 times a day if not more. He also complained how the Dobe was getting special training while he, an Uchiha, wasn't. When Kakashi tried to explain that he was being trained in clan affairs, at least that's what he thought, Sasuke responded that the Dobe shouldn't even be learning it as he was his better and he should get the training, and that, if it proved useful, would become part of the Uchiha training. That's where Kakashi drew the line and told Sasuke he could just train himself from now on and left. He knew that he couldn't get him on another team because he was the only one that could teach Sasuke how to wield the Sharingan.

On the ninth day Naruto and Kushina had left Kakashi and team 7 as well as Tazuna made their way to the bridge as this was the day that Naruto had predicted that Zabuza would be able to fight. When they got there, there were bodies all over the bridge. Kakashi quickly checked them and reported that they were just knocked out. That's when someone jumped from below the bridge followed by another. It was Zabuza and the Hunter-nin. Zabuza had scanned the people present and noticed the blond and Kushina weren't there.

"Kakashi where's the blond?" Zabuza asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi wondered why Zabuza would want to know about Naruto.

"He told my apprentice something and I want to make sure he's telling the truth."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"That he could get us into Konoha as shinobi."

**_Meanwhile: with Naruto and Kushina._**

The mother and son had just gotten to Tazuna's when they heard screaming coming from a nearby dock, and rushed to see what was going on. When they got there they saw two swordsmen holding Tsunami by the hair and Inari begging them to let her go.

"Let my mom go!"

"Why should we? Gatou said we only needed one hostage. Let's just kill the gaki and go." The guy with a hat on said.

"Yea, I love hearing the sounds of children screaming for their life." The one with an eye patch said as he lifted his katana over his head and walked towards Inari.

"Stop! If you touch him I'll bite my tongue and choke on my blood." Tsunami shouted at the one going towards her son. He turned around and that was all that was needed for Naruto to pull out Kuroi Ryuujin and dash at the eye patch one and cut his head off. The other one was too stunned to move for a few seconds but when he did regain that ability Kushina appeared behind him and stabbed him through his heart.

"Hey Inari, Tsunami. How ya doin?" Naruto asked as he flicked the blood off of his katana and sheathed it.

"We're fine. Just a bruise or two. Thank you for saving us." Tsunami said as she held a crying Inari.

"You're welcome Tsunami. You two should probably get inside. We'll leave some clones to make sure you're all right." Kushina said and she and Naruto both made 2 clones. She then nodded to her son and they left for the bridge. The clones got them to the house and had them stay upstairs.

When the two arrived at the bridge they found something quite interesting. Sasuke and Sakura were tied and gagged while the adults and the Hunter-nin were playing poker. Of course the two looked at each other and sweat dropped at this. They then made their way over to the poker game.

"Ha, four of a kind. Pay up Kakashi." Zabuza said as he beat the highest hand, Kakashi's full house.

"Hey Kakashi."Everyone turned to see Naruto and Kushina standing there with questioning looks on their faces, and faster than anyone could see Zabuza collected his money and cards.

"What's with the teme no stick-flipper and the monkey girl doing tied up?" Naruto asked. Zabuza let out a small chuckle at the way his teammates were addressed.

"Well, Zabuza had called a temporary truce until you got here to discuss something and they had attacked, so for the peace of everyone here, and possibly their safety, I bound and gagged them." Kakashi explained scratching the back of his head and eye smiling.

"Alright gaki. "Zabuza said gaining everyone's attention. "Can you really get us into Konoha?"

"Yea. Haku could get in quite easily, as she's not in the Bingo Book. You on the other hand are a different matter. You are in the Bingo Book as an A-Class threat. But I doubt Hokage-sama would pass up the opportunity to have another kenjutsu master in the village. If I had to take a guess you would probably be interrogated for a few days by the ANBU and then a few months of probation. So unless you've killed a Fire Country official, that should be about it." Naruto explained.

"And you're sure about this? I don't want to be taking someone that I…care for…like a daughter to somewhere she will be hated. She's had enough of that with the Bloodline Purge in Kiri."

"Y…You think of me a your daughter?" Haku said removing her mask revealing tears.

"Yea, yea. Don't get all emotional on me." Zabuza replied looking in the other direction.

"So will you come?" Kushina asked.

"On one condition. If I do get in, I want to fight you in a swordmen's duel." He said pointing to Kushina. "I already know blodie is good, but I want to see if the rumors are true. Even in your old age."Zabuza was then smacked hard by Kushina.

"I'm only 33 you jackass." She shouted at him. They were interrupted however as they heard clapping and turn to see Gatou there with at least 100 bandits.

**Alright that's another chapter. Woohoo! **

**I still need a name for the story title so submit ideas. Thanks!**


	7. Fight and Return

Alright I've decided to forego the Harem and stay focused on Tenten. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it.

The group looked over and saw a short man in a business suit with sunglasses on and at least 100 mercenaries with different types of weapons ranging from daggers to spears. The short man stepped forward and stopped clapping.

"Well, well, well, it seems the famed "Demon" is nothing but a big softie. It doesn't matter though; I never was going to pay you in the first place." Zabuza narrowed his eyes in anger. Gatou didn't even notice and continued talking. "Kill the men, bring the women to me. They look like they could provide some…_entertainment_. Especially that redhead, I haven't had one for a while." Gatou then began to chuckle at this thinking his men would be able to do that.

Suddenly he felt as though he couldn't breathe, his life was flashing before his eyes. How he had taken over countless villages, killed so many people in cold blood. He tried his best to find out where this feeling was coming from and looked at the shinobi and saw they were all looking at the blonde.

Naruto had had it with this guy. He had killed so many people and probably more than he wanted to know. He killed Inari's father. Took everything from these people, more than they could even give all for the sake of making himself richer. And worst of all he had just threatened to rape his mother and friend.

"_Miho let me borrow your power." Naruto thought._

"**Fine. Tear him to pieces. Leave nothing behind."** This was what people call "Female rage" the thing that all men were afraid of, even the kage's. Her chakra then flooded Naruto's system, not enough to flood out of him, but enough to change his eyes to red and slitted, his whisker marks deepened and his canine and fingernails lengthened.

"This is good. Now I can test my new skills against you. You will not touch my mother." Naruto then drew the katana from his back. "These are my twin katana, Kita no futago-fū ryū. They will taste your blood." Naruto channeled Fuuton chakra to his feet causing him to float mere inches off the ground. "Stay back." He said as he noticed Zabuza reach for his blade. Then he charged right into the group of mercenaries.

"Kushina, should we help him?" Kakashi asked slightly worried.

"No, he may have developed this whole style in a matter of days, but even I am pressed when I fight him and he uses this style." Kakashi's eye widened at this and although Zabuza didn't show it he was completely shocked that this kid developed a whole style in a matter of days.

They watched as Naruto quickly made his way through the mercenaries, cutting down everything in his path. Even through the weapons of the mercenaries. Gatou had made his way to the back of the merc's, cowering in fear.

Naruto rushed into them swinging his blades, and cutting everything that moved. Body's and body parts piled up behind him. Weapons fell to the ground. People screamed as he cut through them, some begging for mercy.

Naruto himself was taking some pleasure in doing this. Though it was only gratifying because these …_ people…_ wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Blood dripped from his katana as he continued to plow through the mercenaries. His clothes were drenched in blood as well but he didn't even notice. He had his sights on Gatou and these mercenaries weren't going to stop him.

Sasuke and Sakura were both watching as Naruto tore through the mercenaries without any remorse showing on his face. Sasuke was now determined to get the Dobes' power for himself. Sakura had already thrown up in her mouth twice and was forced to swallow it so she didn't choke. She had even pissed herself again and passed out.

It took only a mere five minutes for Naruto to crush the mercenaries and reach Gatou. The businessman fell on his ass at the sight of the blood covered teen with red eyes and cowered in fear.

"Pl-please let me go! Have mercy!" Gatou begged as he backed away.

"Did you have mercy on anyone? No? Then no mercy for you."Naruto said as he raised his katana preparing to make an X shaped cut in Gatou.

"I'll give you anything you want. Money, women, power. You name it I'll get it for you."

"You know there are few things I hate in this world and one of them is rapists. You had planned on rapping my mother and my friend, I can't let you go."

"Why you little brat! It doesn't matter my other…"But didn't finish as Naruto had made two cuts in X formation on his chest. Naruto looked at him for a brief moment as he calmed down. His features went back to normal and he flicked the blood from his katana and sheathed them. He calmly walked back to the others who were staring in awe. Just as they were about to make sure he was alright Sasuke made it known that he had somehow gotten out of his bindings.

"Dobe, I hereby order you to give me those swords and any and all Jutsu that you know. As an Uchiha I have every right to know what they are and those weapons can only be wielded by one as great as myself." Sasuke demanded as he got right in Naruto's face. Naruto looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned red and had one tomoe in them. He guessed that the prick had felt scared when he had killed all those men.

"No. And if you ask demand anything else of me I will not hesitate to charge you with attempted theft of clan techniques, a crime in Konoha that you can be stripped of you shinobi status for."

"They wouldn't dare do that to me. I am the future of that pathetic village. Now give me Ahh." Kushina had enough and hit the Uchiha on the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Thanks mom. But I gotta tell you guys something; at the end there it sounded like Gatou has another group of mercenaries ready to attack. We will have to take care of them. Now if you don't mind training for five days straight then fighting has worn me out. Good night." And with that Naruto fell into Kushina's waiting arms.

At that same moment there was a shout of war cries from behind them. They all looked to see the villagers being led by Inari. They all had makeshift weapons from kitchen knives to broom handles. They then saw the blood and bodies and the adults quickly covered the eyes of the children that were there, much to their annoyance.

"We had better get Naruto back so he can rest then we'll clean the bridge. Is that alright with you Tazuna?" Kakashi asked as he motioned for the townspeople to go home.

"Yea, it is. That kid…is scary. I'm glad he's on our side." Tazuna said, visibly shaking from watching the carnage.

_**The next morning**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them because of the intense light. He opened them again using his arm to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the light. When they did he took a look at where he was and recognized it as the same room that he stayed in before. He got up and noticed he was only in his boxers so he looked around for his clothes. They weren't there but he did see his stuff along with a note sitting in a corner. He walked over and read the note.

_Naruto_

_You're clothes were too bloody to clean so we had to throw them out. So ware your backups._

_Kakashi._

He just sighed and pulled one of his scrolls from the small pile and pulled out his extra clothes. As he was strapping his katana to his back he heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. And then shouting.

"Let me in there you lowlife! Those swords are the property of the Uchiha. I'm getting them." Clearly the teme.

"Yea you eye brow-less freak. Let Sasuke-kun get his swords. They belong to him. He's the only one in the village who can use them properly." A screeching sound was heard.

Naruto just sighed and strapped his last katana to his waist and made his way to the door and opened it to see the back of Zabuza, clearly guarding his door.

"Hey what's with all the racket this early in the morning?" Naruto asked as he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Dobe, give those weapons now! And you teach me how to use them." Sasuke demanded of Naruto and Zabuza.

"First thing dumbass, no I won't give you my swords. Second Zabuza doesn't have to teach you anything because he's not even a part of the village yet, and even if he was he would be a Jounin and you can't boss him around." Naruto then pushed past him and went downstairs to get some food, leaving the two idiots to fume in anger.

Naruto entered the dining room just as Tsunami put breakfast on the table. Kakashi was reading his book. His mother and Haku were staring at him in fury, and Tazuna was already slightly drunk.

"So sensei, have we found Gatou's extra forces yet?" Naruto said as he sat down and Tsunami served him. He nodded his head in thanks. Kakashi looked up from his book briefly before answering.

"Yea. We sent out a bunch of Kage Bushin last night. They're all at Gatou's old base preparing. It sounded like they were going to attack sometime today or tonight. So we'll have to be careful." He said in his lazy way. Naruto just nodded as he took another bite of rice.

"So does anyone want to tell me why Zabuza was standing guard outside my room?"

"The Uchiha tried to steal your katana Naruto. We've been taking shifts until you woke up." Kushina said digging into her own meal.

"So when are we going to attack? You said they were would most likely attack tonight." Naruto asked as he finished his food.

"We're leaving you, Sasuke and Sakura here to guard the family. Naruto you will be in charge. I give you permission to subdue the other two if they get in the way, and compromise the mission." Kakashi said not looking up from his book and turning the page.

"Why am I not going?" Naruto asked.

"Because there was a few shinobi there all Jounin rank. Gatou was probably going to kill them too. Plus I want you to take it easy for now. And the four of us; Kushina, me, Haku and Zabuza have more experience dealing with high level shinobi." Kakashi explained. They then heard a crashing sound from upstairs followed by a "You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" and another crashing sound. Zabuza appeared a few minutes later with a scowl on his face. He saw the questioning looks on everyone's face and grumbled something about how they wouldn't leave him alone while he was taking a crap and that he was going out to blow off some steam.

Haku went up to see what Zabuza had done and came back a few minutes later.

"He shoved the Uchiha's head into the toilet and now he has crap all over it and pinkie in on top of him kissing him not even caring that he's covered in shit." The shinobi couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Alright Naruto we're going to head out of here around noon so we can get to Gatous base and set up traps. After that you are in charge." Kushina said as she was the first to stop laughing.

The next few hours weren't very exciting, after Sasuke woke up he threw a tantrum and washed his face and went to train with Sakura right behind him. Kakashi continued to read his book much to the ere of the three women in the house. Tazuna kept drinking and was putting the final touches on his designs for his bridge. Tsunami went into town with Naruto to get what fresh vegetables she could for lunch. And Kushina and Zabuza had a taijutsu spar in the back yard. Zabuza was soundly beaten by the redhead and then grumbled about being beaten by a woman earning him a swift kick to the nuts. Haku, who was watching, just sighed at her father figures stupidity and shook her head. When noon rolled around Kakashi sent a Kage Bushin to get Sasuke and Sakura. They returned 15 minutes later.

"Alright you two, Naruto is in charge while we are away." Kakashi said, glaring at the two in front of him. "No complaints." He said as both were about to complain, most likely about how Sasuke should be in charge. They did the smart thing and shut up, for now at least.

"Bye Naru-chan. See you sometime tonight." His mother said as she kissed his forehead. Zabuza smirked at this and when Naruto saw it he glared at him.

"Now remember they may have sent advanced strikes or may even get around us and our traps so be on guard and ready for anything." Kakashi said as they walked out the door.

"Hai, hai. I got it. Ja ne." Naruto said as he closed the door behind the four.

"Alright time to get down to business. Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto said as 20 Naruto's poofed into reality. "I want 5 of you scouting in any direction, if you see any enemies one of you dispel and the other four try to slow them down. Go." The clones rushed out the door and the last one closed it. "Sakura you are in charge of protecting Tsunami when she is alone, Sasuke you will watch Tazuna, I'll watch Inari. Understand?" Neither one answered and started walking away from him to go upstairs. "If you don't answer and follow orders you will be written up for insubordination, Uchiha that means you will be written up twice. Now, do you understand your orders?" the two slowly nodded their heads and went to the living room to 'guard' their charges.

_**Time skip: Sunset Tazuna's place.**_

For the last 6-7 hours Naruto has heard nothing but complaint after complaint from his two teammates or their charges. Tsunami complained about how Sakura's obsessive talking about how the Uchiha was so great and powerful and how she was going to marry him and have little Uchiha babies was driving her insane. She couldn't even concentrate on making dinner so Naruto did it for her, for which she was thankful for.

Sakura complained to him that she wasn't spending enough time with her 'precious' Sasuke-kun and that Tsunami wouldn't even talk to her about how great the Uchiha are. Or even how 'beautiful' she was. She had even complained about how Tsunami was ignoring her. (Imagine that.).

Tazuna complained that even though he was at least trying to be friendly to the boy who was his personal guard, he would just ignore him and start glaring at something and brood. Even though Sasuke was supposed to follow him wherever he went to make sure he was safe, he just stayed right where he was brooding.

Sasuke was the worst of them all. If he wasn't brooding, which Naruto didn't mind 'cause he was quiet, he wasn't doing what he was ordered to do. He snuck off for almost an hour to train before Naruto caught him and told him he would be written up for possible endangerment to the client and ignoring orders. Sasuke didn't take him seriously thinking that the Council wouldn't allow him to be punished. He would, every hour or so walk up and demand Naruto either give him his weapons and Jutsu or turn command of this mission over to himself. After the second time Naruto caught him sneaking off to do something he knocked him out and hogtied and gagged him, then threw him in the room they were sharing for this mission. Sakura had complained at first and said that her mother would hear about this when they got back until Naruto looked at her with his icy cold blue eyes, at which she did the smart thing and shut up and went back to guarding Tsunami.

Naruto himself had gotten tired of the complaints and just made a Kage Bushin to handle them while he spent most of the afternoon out of their sight and drew seals on the windows and doors so they couldn't be broken in through.

It was around dusk and Naruto and Tazuna were playing poker. They could hear the emo upstairs thumping around trying to get free, while Sakura, Tsunami and Inari were folding the laundry. Naruto had won most of his games against Tazuna, though he wasn't sure if he was just lucky or if it was because Tazuna was making stupid mistakes because he was slightly tipsy.

"Alright you old drunk, show'em." Naruto said.'

"Ha, that's three of a kind." Tazuna slurred as he showed his had that had 3 fours a 5 and a 7.

"Oh, I got you again old man. Full house." Naruto said showing his hand of 3 fives and 2 tens. Tazuna just mumbled something about beginners luck.

Suddenly he was assaulted with memories of a few groups of bandits coming from the north. And then a few seconds later another group coming from the water by boat.

"Alright we're going to have some company here in a few minutes Tsunami, Tazuna take Inari and get under the table. Sakura go get Sasuke but don't untie him and put him with the others."They did as they were told, though Sakura did it so she could hopefully grope the Uchiha while he was bound. Sad thing is she did as it took her almost five minutes to come back with a bound Sasuke in her arms and she was feeling him up near his crotch, which was showing no reaction what so ever. "Sakura stop molesting him and put him under the table and get into a guarding position." She reluctantly did so.

"Okay, my clones took out about half of them but I want you to stay here while I go take care of them. You'll be fine after this, I promise. And I never break my promises." With that Naruto went outside drawing his katana from his back.

When he got there it looked like the groups of bandits had merged together and now numbered around 60.

"Ha, some little kid thinks he can stop us. Do you want us to call your mommy kid?" One of the bigger and dumber looking ones near the front said. Naruto just raised his swords over his head.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu." He swung his swords down creating two blades of wind that cut a straight line through the middle of the group killing about 8 and injuring about 10 more to the point that they couldn't fight. The other mercenaries were enraged about this and charged Naruto head on. Naruto just did a few more Kamaitachi no Jutsu's and they were all either dead or incapacitated. When he sheathed his swords and turned around he felt a sharp pain in both of his shoulders. He quickly rolled away and pulled out whatever it was, they were a kunai. He threw it to the side and looked to see who had done it only to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You just attacked a fellow shinobi of Konoha, do you understand what that means?" Naruto asked as he mentally asked Miho to heal him as fast as she could.

"Of course I do." Sakura said. "Now I get a date with Sasuke-kun, and you can't upstage him any more if I just kill you." She said walking forward with another kunai in her hand and Sasuke was behind her smirking.

"Remember Sakura the faster you do it the sooner we can go on that date." Sasuke said, causing the girl to walk faster.

As she got near Naruto he leapt up into a back flip and kicked her in the chin, when he landed he jumped back up and spin kicked her in the head right into a tree, knocking her out.

"That's it Sasuke when we get back I will make sure you are punished for this." Naruto said as he charged Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled a few shurriken from his pouch and threw them at Naruto who avoided them and continued his charge. Sasuke wasn't fazed by this because he was fighting the Dobe, there was no way he could be beaten by him, and activated his sharingan, drew a kunai and charged at Naruto. Just as they were about to clash both of them were grabbed from behind. When Naruto looked back he was being held by his mother and looked back at Sasuke who was being held by Kakashi and was thrashing around.

"What the hell are you two doing? We left you three alone for half a day and you're already trying to kill each other." Kushina Yelled as she put Naruto down.

"They attacked me from behind after I took care of those mercenaries. I ordered Sakura to guard the family and Sasuke since I hogtied and gagged him." Naruto explained.

"And why was he hogtied and gagged?" Kakashi asked.

"He was shirking his duties and ignoring my orders. He even tried to make me give him my katana and Jutsu as well as turn over my position as leader of this mission." Naruto said as he started moving his arms to make sure they were healed alright, and thanking Miho.

"Sasuke why did you do this?" Kakashi asked putting him down, making him face him.

"He wouldn't give me what I want."

"Sasuke that is theft. You can't do that. You are herby under arrest for attempted thievery, attempted murder, dereliction of duty and insubordination. You'll be lucky to keep your shinobi license." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke started to retaliate but was knocked out by Kakashi and then tied up as well as Sakura. They were dragged into the house and, not too gently, thrown into one of the bedrooms.

For the next two weeks Tazuna finished his bridge and the town celebrated, and thanked their hero's, though they were a bit cautious around Zabuza. Inari had made a couple of friends. Tsunami was still doing what she did every day, cooking and cleaning, but she loved it. Naruto, Kushina, and Zabuza had the occasional sword fight or training in something. Kakashi just kept reading his book but joined the training sessions every now and then. Haku had been healing the sick and wounded in the village.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the whole time bound and, after two days of their shouting/screaming to be let go, gagged. They were only fed twice a day, and even then only enough so they wouldn't die of starvation, because whoever was feeding them didn't want to have to listen to them any longer than needed.

When the 2 weeks were up team 7, Kushina, Haku and Zabuza left.

"Hey tou-san? What should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asked, and the townspeople who were there started murmuring.

"We should call it Tazuna's Super …" Tazuna started but was interrupted by Inari.

"We should call it the Great Naruto Bridge." The crowd had a shout of applause and Tazuna had anime tears going down his face.

The group was halfway back to Konoha right now.

Zabuza had gotten hooked on Icha Icha thanks to Kakashi, who let him borrow his back up book to read on the way home. Both were getting glares from the female population of their group but didn't really pay attention. Kushina and Haku talked about different Jutsu and adventures they had as shinobi.

Naruto mostly caught up on his reading with the sealing book, and only had about 20 pages left.

A few minutes later they saw a girl with light green hair, pink eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a white tank that showed her midriff and a white skirt over mesh shorts and shirt. She also had white arm coverings up to her elbows. She had a Taki Hitai-ate on her arm. She walked over to Naruto.

"_Hey Miho, who is this?"_

"**I don't know the human but I can sense ****Nanabi no Kabutomushi. This must be my sisters Jinchuuriki."** Miho replied.

"Hello Mr.9, how are you?" The girl asked.

"Mrs. 7. I'm good, and you?"

"Just fine. I'm on my way back from a mission and I met two of our siblings. Mr.8 and Mrs. 2. Mrs.2 is a bit high strung and Mr.8…was interesting to say the least."

"Sounds like it was fun. Meet any others?"

"No, but I have heard that Mr. 1 is bordering insane, so be careful. I don't know what he looks like but he should be around your age. I must be going." She bowed and Shunshined away. The others were looking on in curiosity at what transpired. Haku was the first to speak up.

"Naruto, what was that about?"

"Oh, just some extended family you could say. Let's go I want to get back before dark." And took off. The others looked at each other, Kakashi and Kushina of course knew what they were talking about but Haku and Zabuza as well as the two other Genin were confused. But still they took off after the blond.

Several hours later, just after dark the group arrived at the gates of Konoha. Naruto immediately liked who was on guard duty, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"So what did you two do this time to get gate duty?" He asked as he approached the half-asleep shinobi, jarring them awake.

"Hmm, oh it's you Naruto. Yea we kinda got drunk and messed up the mission room so we had to clean it up and take the graveyard shift here." Kotetsu said with a yawn.

"Sucks to be you huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Shut up."Izumo whined and then noticed who was traveling with him. "Naruto why is Momochi Zabuza here and two unknowns? And why are your teammates tied up?"

"Oh well, in order, Zabuza wants to join Konoha, the black haired girl is Haku his adopted daughter and the red head is my mom. And my teammates are tied up because of several reasons." Naruto responded.

"Alright, well according to new protocol you three" Kotetsu pointed to Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina. "Will have to give up all weapons until further notice and have an ANBU escort to Hokage-sama's office." He then pulled out a storage scroll and gave it to them. They all put their weapons in it, well Zabuza did so reluctantly, while Izumo called for the ANBU, who showed up just as Zabuza sealed Kubikiri Houcho. It was Hawk and Rabbit. The scroll was then given to Kakashi.

"Please follow us to the Hokage tower." Hawk said as the two elites turned and started walking. It didn't take long to reach the tower. The two ANBU then took them to the kage's office and then left.

_**Inside the Hokage's office.**_

"Hey Jiji, how ya doin?" Naruto said causing the said man to look up from some paperwork that need his direct attention and not his clones.

"Kushina, wha, how? How are you alive?" Was the first thing out of the aged kage's mouth when he laid eyes on the group.

"Well I never died, duh. I've been outside Konoha for the last 13 years. Actually within half a days walk." She said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Why didn't you ever write then? I would have loved to know that you were still alive."

"What are you talking about Sarutobi? I wrote you almost every month?" She said raising and eyebrow in a questioning manner, also confusing the man.

"No you haven't. I haven't heard from you since you disappeared. Do you have any of these letters I supposedly sent you?"

She pulled out a storage scroll, mentally thanking herself for keeping these, and unsealed the last six letters she received and gave them to the Hokage. The elderly man sat there analyzing the letters. He looked for how the letters were written to see if it matched his own, which it didn't but you had to look very closely to see. He even looked at the seal at the bottom, the one that proved it was from the Hokage, and even his signiture. After a few minutes he looked at the group and put the letters down.

"The seal is definitely mine. However the writing is not. I'm sorry Kushina but whoever you've been writing to the last 13 years it wasn't me."

"Then it must have been one of those damn Elders." She said vehemently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it started when I woke up from giving birth to Naruto 2 days after the Kyubi attack…"

Flashback no Jutsu

_Kushina had just opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her hospital room. She started to panic until she saw one of the Elders sitting in the corner, it was Utatane Koharu._

"_Koharu, where am I? Where is my son? Where is my husband?" Kushina asked as she sat up._

"_You are in ANBU HQ infirmary. The Kyubi has been defeated, but your husband died in the process, I'm sorry. You're free to go when you want." She turned around and headed for the door but stopped when Kushina spoke up._

"_Then, then where is my son? Where is Naruto?" She said with tears in her eyes._

"…_He didn't survive." With that she left. When she closed the door she saw Danzo and Homura and smirked._

"_Now the Demon will be ours. With the Kyubi under our control Konoha cannot be stopped." Danzo said and walked away followed shortly by the other two._

_**With Kushina**_

_She had been crying, she didn't know how long but she knew it had to have been more than a few hours. In that time she had decided what she would do. She crawled out of bed and found a set of clothes set aside for her and put them on. She quickly wrote a note to Sarutobi telling him what she was doing and left. If she had looked back she would have seen an ANBU with 'Ne' on the mask take the letter._

Flashback no Jutsu Kai

"So then I went back to our house and gathered what I wanted, including Jutsu scrolls, weapons, pictures and clothes and then left with the cover of the continuing chaos that followed the attack."

"Well, that is troubling but unfortunately unless we can directly tie these letters or get a confession directly from Koharu, we can't do anything. I'm sorry Kushina." He said with a look of sadness in his eyes while Kushina herself humpfed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Damn politics.'

"Now then, Naruto, why are the other two here and your teammates tied up?"

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke up instead. "I would like to brief you on the mission and will answer your questions." Seeing the man nod Kakashi continued. "It started off like a normal C-Rank body guard mission until we ran across the Demon Brothers of Kiri, who attacked our client. As it turned out Tazuna didn't have the funds to pay for a mission higher than a C-Rank, and subsequently lied to us about the missions dangers. While I was talking to Tazuna, Naruto shot off into the woods and I ordered Sasuke and Sakura to protect the client and not to follow and left a Kage Bushin just in case. Turns out that Naruto had found where Kushina was and so we brought her along just in case she was needed. When we returned we found Sasuke and Sakura arguing with Tazuna who wanted to wait for me and Naruto, while the other two wanted t get going. Several hours later we ran into Zabuza. After a brief encounter I was captured and ordered Kushina to take the Genin and leave. Naruto however just unsheathed his katana and attacked Zabuza with a technique I have never even heard of, causing that scar on his chest." At this point the Hokage looked at Zabuza and noticed the scar on his chest. "After that he was saved by Haku here who took him away and healed him. After that I passed out from chakra exhaustion."

"I'll take it from here sensei." Naruto spoke up. "After sensei passed out I tried to take control of Team 7 and my mother to take control of the mission but was interrupted by Sasuke who tried to do the same thing claiming that because he was an Uchiha, he was the strongest and therefore the leader. He then got into an argument with my mom and after she gave him and Sakura an order to carry Kakashi-sensei, I knocked him out for insubordination, and my mom knocked out Sakura, because she was annoying as hell and may have given our position away to possible enemies nearby by screaming at the top of her lungs. We then went back to Tazuna's and rested. The day after Kakashi began teaching those two, "Naruto pointed to his tied up teammates. "how to do the Tree Climbing exercise, while my mom taught me a few other things, which caused me to pass out for a couple days. After that mom and I took a little trip to a weapons smith in a port town near Lightning Country to get my new katana." He pointed to the swords on his back. "And then went to train with them for the next few days. When we returned we rescued Tazuna's family from a couple mercenaries, and then went to the bridge. Where, after a moment of conversation, Gatou appeared and said a few things that kinda set me off and I slaughtered him and his men using my new style of kenjutsu. As Gatou was dying he made it sound like he had other forces to attack and pillage the town, which he did. When the others left I was put in charge while they were gone. I immediately had five Kage Bushin each set up a perimeter in each direction, for early warning. Then put Sasuke in charge of Tazuna, Sakura in charge of Tsunami, and I myself was in charge of Inari, Tsunami's son. Sasuke disobeyed orders and left Tazuna alone, twice. So in order to keep things running smoothly I tied him up. A little after it got dark several groups of mercenaries showed up and I quickly took care of them with a few Fuuton Jutsu. When I was done I was attacked from behind by those two."Looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "and then proceeded to incapacitated them. That's when the others got back. After that they were bound and gagged, and fed the minimum to survive until we got back here." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi was dumbfounded at the stupidity of the two Genin. He had heard of Genin not getting along but this was unbelievable. If he could he would have both of them thrown in ANBU prison, but Sasuke was under the care of Koharu and Homura, and since they were so politically connected they were the ones that would see to Sasuke's punishment. Though he doubted there would be any. And Sakura was the daughter of the head of the Civilian Council, if she was punished Isako would rally the civilians into a frenzy saying that the 'Demon Brat' corrupted her daughter and they would have a civil war between the shinobi and civilians. That was something they couldn't afford to happen with the Chunin exams so close. He just sighed and signaled two ANBU to take them to a holding cell for the time being.

"Alright, well that's going to cause some major headaches later. Now Zabuza, if I were to accept you as a shinobi of my village, what could you offer?" The old man said leaning forward, interlacing his fingers and setting his head on them. Zabuza stepped forward.

"I am a kenjutsu master and the blonde said you needed more. I can teach the younger generation how to wield just about any type of sword they want, and the Silent Killing Technique. My daughter has a bloodline and is fairly skilled as a medic with extensive knowledge of the human body. She is a solid Chunin in both skill and power." He said.

"Well that's good. Haku can be accepted immediately as she was never recorded as a shinobi of another village and will be assigned the rank of Chunin. You will be interrogated for the next few days to find out if your motives for joining the village are what I believe they are and not here to spy. After that you will be restricted to wherever I put you to live, and the grocery. You're chakra will be temporarily sealed and if you wish to train you will need my permission. If you show good behavior you'll get everything back a few days before the Chunin Exams start. Is that understood?" The Hokage explained.

"Yea that's fine. But I want the blonde to take care of my sword, no one but him touches it." Zabuza said looking at Naruto who nodded and took the scroll that had their weapons from Kakashi. And another ANBU appeared and took Zabuza away. The Hokage then pulled out a Chunin flak jacket and Konoha Hitai-ate and gave them to Haku, who bowed and thanked him.

"Now Naruto there is one last thing I want to give you before you're dismissed." Sarutobi got up and walked over to his bookshelf and pulled several books from it. Then walked over to Naruto and gave them to him. "Those are the most recent update of Konoha's laws. I know you know the basic ones but I'm sure that you're going to be called forth by the Council to explain what happened, and it would be best if you had an intimate knowledge of the village's laws. You can go now." With that the four left and if they looked back they would have seen an old man reading a familiar orange book.

On the road back to Naruto's apartment Haku and Kushina were looking at all the different buildings. Kushina because things hadn't really changes, and Haku because she hadn't been in a shinobi village since she was about 7 and even then the buildings were half falling down. It was pretty silent until Kushina voiced a question.

"Hey Naruto, can I meet your girlfriend?"

"Well it's almost nine so she should be just getting home from training. So I guess we could." He responded after he looked into one of the shops for a clock. With that the two women grabbed Naruto who Shunshined to her apartment. Naruto knocked.

"Hang on a second." Came a voice from inside. They heard shuffling and guessed she was putting things away. A few seconds later Tenten opened the door.

"Hey Ten-chan, I'm back." Was all Naruto got out before he was grabbed by Tenten in a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto-kun, I missed you so much. But who are they?" She asked as she let go and looked behind him.

"Oh right. The black haired girl is Momochi Haku, adopted daughter of Momochi Zabuza. And the other woman is the surprise I told you about. She's my mom, Uzumaki Kushina." Haku politely bowed to Tenten, and Kushina smiled and nodded. Tenten however barely noticed either of the gestures, she just stared at Kushina. She couldn't believe it. One of her idols was standing on her doorstep. Naruto knew Tenten idolized his mother and mentally counted down from three before the show started.

"Oh my god. You're Uzumaki Kushina the "Red Death" and "Bloody Queen". Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I have to get your autograph. Please! Please! Please!" she shouted excitedly and ran back into her room, returning a few seconds later with a piece of paper and a pen. Kushina internally chuckled as she signed the paper and gave it back to her. She then squealed and ran back inside and taped it to her wall underneath an old Bingo Book entry of her.

"Wow Ten-can, talk about a fangirl moment." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey. You know she's one of my idols and greatest inspiration. And if you mention this to anyone I don't care if you're my boyfriend I will shove a spear up your ass." She said with a glare. Naruto just nodded and covered his ass.

"Well, can I spend the night here? Mom you and Haku can share my apartment. It's only up one floor, room 415." Tenten nodded and Naruto handed his key to his mom as well as unsealed he Chokuto and gave that to her.

"Alright Naruto. Tenten don't let him convince you to have sex. I may want grandbabies but not this early." The two blushed at the insinuation and with an indignant 'Hey!' from the two lovers she and Haku vanished.

Naruto walked into Tenten's apartment and sat down on her bed as Tenten closed the door.

"Hey Tenten, are you really okay with the whole CRA thing? I know you said you were but I want to make sure." Naruto asked looking at her. Tenten hesitated for a few seconds before she responded.

"I know I said that but in all honesty…I don't feel comfortable with having to share you. I only said that I was okay with it because I don't want to leave you." She said looking away, clearly sad, but relieved that she admitted it. She then heard Naruto get up and a second later wrap his arms around her.

"That's okay Tenten. I honestly was a little relieved but frightened when you said you were okay with it. I know how possessive you are. I will do my best to make sure you are the only one that I marry." With that he gently kissed her neck. The stood there for several minutes before Naruto let go of her and began to get ready for bed. Tenten stood there for a few more seconds before she did too. Naruto then made several Kage Bushin and set them to reading the books. When Tenten saw this he just replied he may have to face the Council tomorrow and that he was too tired to talk about it right now. Tenten nodded and said they would talk about it in the morning. They both climbed in bed, Naruto wrapping his arms around Tenten and the both fell asleep.

Naruto was awoken when the Kage Bushin dispersed and processed the information he looked at the clock on his girlfriend's wall, it was only 2:45 in the morning. As he was about to go back to sleep there was a knocking on the door. He silently groaned, made another Kage Bushin and Kawarimied with it so he could answer the door without waking Tenten. He answered the door to find an ANBU with a Rat mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby requested to come before the Council." He said monotonously. Naruto just looked at him sleepily before responding.

"Show me the Hokage's official summons and I'll go." He didn't receive a response. "You do know that in order for a shinobi to be called to a Council meeting they must be shown an official summons by the reining Hokage, right." Again no response. "Well if you don't have one come back when you do. Good night." And then shut the door in the ANBU's face, mask, whatever, and then went back to bed.

An hour later Naruto was again woken by a knock at the door, this time it was a bit louder and sounded like the person was annoyed. Naruto once again replaced himself with a Kage Bushin and answered the door to find the Rat masked ANBU again.

"Here's the official summons Uzumaki, now get dressed and lets go." Yup he was slightly annoyed. Naruto opened it and made sure it was indeed the Hokage's handwriting, which it was, and then went to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later wearing his normal shinobi clothes and his katana's in their rightful places. The ANBU then grabbed him and Shunshined to just outside the Council Chambers, where there were two more ANBU, one of which Naruto recognized.

"Morning Cat-nee-chan." Said ANBU just nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door letting Naruto inside.


	8. Council and Exam

When Naruto walked in everyone that had been talking was immediately silenced. He looked around at the different members of the Council. The Shinobi Clan Heads which included Hyuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Choza, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi: Heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans, the most influential in Konoha, though there were empty seats in the Senju, Namikaze, and Uchiha. Then he looked to the Civilian side which included Yogachi Rega, Tamichi Taka, Oroshi Ute, Yahano Megumi, Takamichi Haru, and Haruno Isako: the Head of the Civilian Council. They were all wealthy merchants, or married into a wealthy family. Then there were the Three Elders, who Naruto growled lowly at, which was only picked up by Tsume. They consisted of Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, who were old teammates of the Sandaime, and Shimura Danzo, who ran against Sarutobi for the title of Sandaime. And lastly the Hokage himself. They all sat at a rectangular table with the Clan heads on the right and the civilians on the left with the Hokage and the elders at the back. They stood there in silence for several minutes, with the civilians glaring at him and the clan heads looking at him neutrally, when Danzo spoke up.

"Do you know why you are here _boy_?" he asked knowing that he shouldn't call him a demon in front of the Hokage. Naruto just stood there not even paying attention instead he was tossing a kunai up in the air counting how many times he could get it to completely rotate before he caught it, so far his record is 10. Danzo and the rest of the Council were a little peeved at this. "_Boy!_ Did you not here me? I asked you a question and you will answer it." Again Naruto just continued ignoring him and kept flipping the kunai. Finally Danzo lost it, he whirled and looked at the Hokage and yelled at him. "Sarutobi do something!" As he finished his sentence a kunai appeared right in front of his face, imbedded into the back of his chair.

"You do not address Hokage-sama in such a manner. It is disrespectful." Naruto said with his eyes closed. The Clan Heads, save Shibi and Hiashi, sweat dropped at this as they knew that he called the Hokage 'Old Man'.

"Naruto, why are you not answering his question? And please do answer it." Sarutobi said as he sighed.

"Well it's quite simple really. I don't have to answer him."

"I am an Elder on this Council and will answer me." Danzo said to Naruto.

"No, I don't. The law states that during Council meetings the only questions that must be answered are the ones the Hokage asks. As for why I'm here; I'm not sure but I'm sure you'll enlighten me." Naruto responded. Danzo and the other civilians ground their teeth at this knowing that Naruto was right.

"You are here for several reasons. You are hereby charged with theft of clan weapons, clan Jutsu and techniques, assault on a fellow Konoha shinobi, and disobeying orders from your superior. How do you plead?" Koharu spoke up. Naruto again ignored the question and began reading his sealing book.

"(sigh) Naruto please answer the question." Sarutobi said.

"Hai, I plead innocent to all charges." The civilian side immediately began screaming about how he was lying, the loudest being Isako. The Clan Heads for the most part stayed quiet until Tsume's hearing couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you shut the hell up?" She roared from her spot next to Shibi, who stayed quiet, though you could hear the faint sound of buzzing coming from him. The civilians glared at her before they sat down grumbling with Tsume soon following.

"Let's do this one charge at a time." Sarutobi began. "Naruto would you explain the theft of clan weapons, Jutsu, and techniques?"

"Which ones are you talking about?" Naruto asked innocently. The Hokage then looked at a piece of paper in front of him and read from it.

"You are charged with stealing those three swords, the styles that go with them, as well as several Fuuton elemental ninjutsu."

"Well the katana on my hip I had made during my third year at the Academy by a blacksmith a few miles from the village by the name of Taru Hideki, who died several months ago. The two on by back were made by another blacksmith near Lightning Country: Denki Hiro. As for the Jutsu I just went to the library. If you need proof then you can just call in my mother."

"Don't lie to us demon, you don't have a mo- Ack." Oroshi Ute started, but was stopped when a kunai lodged itself in his throat.

"ANBU ARREST HIM! HE KILLED A COUNCIL MEMBER!" Isako screeched, at least now Naruto knew where Sakura got it. Soon Naruto was surrounded by ANBU, each holding a kunai to his neck.

"Since when do shinobi take orders from civilians? Besides, if I didn't kill him Hokage-sama would have anyway." The shinobi side raised their eyebrows at this wondering what he was talking about, as far as they knew he didn't know of the Kyubi. "The Sandaime's law is still in effect. Those who make any reference to me and the Kyubi is sentenced to death, the only exceptions are me and the reining Hokage." The ANBU then looked at the Hokage who waved them away and they disappeared into the shadows.

"Alright, next the charge of assault on a fellow Konoha shinobi." Sarutobi said, again reading from the paper in front of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The only time I have ever attacked a shinobi of Konoha was during training exercises and when Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura attacked me and I defended myself."

"DON'T LIE TO US. UCHIHA-SAMA WOULD NEVER DO THAT. HE'S AN UCHIHA. AND NEITHER WOULD MY DAUGHTER, SHE IS GOING TO MARRY UCHIHA-SAMA." Howler Monkey Sr. struck.

"Yes, they did attack me. If you're too stupid to understand what was in the written report and cannot trust the word of one of the strongest shinobi in the village, I'm not sure you deserve to be on this Council." Naruto commented, completely dismissing what she said. Before anything could get out of hand again Sarutobi began to speak again.

"And lastly the charge of disobeying the orders of your superior."

"Well, the only time I can remember not obeying Kakashi-sensei's orders was when I saved him from Zabuza's Suirou no Jutsu. Other than that I can't think of anything else." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You disobeyed Uchiha-sama's orders. He is a Clan Head, as such he is in charge should Kakashi have been incapacitated, which he was." Homura said as he smirked.

"Yes, that would be the case wouldn't it." Naruto admitted causing the civilian side of the Council and elders to smirk, thinking that he had just dug his own grave. "If Sasuke was even a Clan Head. The laws of this village state that only a Clan Heir can become a Clan Head, and that is only when they are 18 or of Jounin Rank. And seeing as how Itachi was never actually 'dethroned', for a lack of a better term, Sasuke is not even the Clan Heir, so he will have to wait until he is 18 to have a seat on this council."

"Alright all those in favor of punishing Uzumaki Naruto with the agreed upon punishment of giving Uchiha Sasuke his belongings back, stripped of his shinobi status, and execution; raise your hand." Sarutobi said before more complaining could occur from the civilians. All the civilians and the Elders raised their hands. "And those in favor of releasing Naruto and clearing him of all charges." The clan heads put their hands in the air. As soon as they did Naruto began walking towards the door of the Council Chambers.

"What do you think you're doing? You have been charged and are to serve your punishment." Isako yelled at him.

"You do not seem to know your boundaries civilian." Naruto said not even turning around. "When I was younger, yes you could have done this, but now that I am a shinobi you no longer control my punishments, the Clan Heads do." And with that he walked out.

"Hokage-sama, do something!" Several of the civilians shouted at the old man.

"No, he is telling the truth. Those are the laws. Dismissed." With that he yawned and poofed away, shortly followed by the other Clan heads. The civilians sat there for a few minutes and then left as well, angry that they didn't get what they wanted.

_**Time skip: 2 months later. 1 week before the start of the Chunin Exams.**_

After the Council meeting Naruto was a little more cautious as to what he did because he didn't want to have to go through that again. He now knew why the shinobi hated being there.

Sasuke and Sakura got off with just a slap on the wrist, as expected, and only had to do an extra D-Rank mission a week until the Exams started. The Uchiha was furious that he didn't get Naruto's Katana and Jutsu, and showed it by attacking Naruto whenever he could, Naruto though would just use Kawarimi with Sakura, who would usually, for some strange reason, get off on being beaten by Sasuke, and said brooder would just get even angrier.

Naruto had gone back to just sending a Kage Bushin to team meetings, and after being caught by Kakashi who asked him why he was doing this copied Naruto so that he could read more Icha Icha. Naruto had upped his Resistance seal to 15(A/N: forgot to mention he upped it to 14 during those 5 months. Sorry.) and he upped the weights on his Katana to 100 pounds, their limit before the strain would break them. He trained with his mother and Haku on a regular basis, being taught different Jutsu by his mom, and sparing with Haku.

Haku had adjusted to the village fairly quickly and was advancing her skills as a medic at the Hospital. She had changed her wardrobe at Kushina's insistence. She now wore a pair of tight ANBU kunoichi pants that hugged her legs and backside very well; she had high heel sandals, a loose yukata type top that was a light blue and her hair was held up like it normally would when she pretended to be a Hunter-nin. She had also found friendship in Aburame Shino, though Naruto and Kushina believes there is something more.

Zabuza had hated the probation. He had ANBU following him everywhere. It was embarrassing having to ask if he could train. He lived, but he still hated it. He and Haku now shared an apartment in the northwest part of the village, the complete opposite direction of Naruto's.

_**In the Hokage Tower: One week from Exams**_

The Hokage and several Jounin were waiting on the habitually late silver haired shinobi, as usual. The Jounin that stood out were the ones that had actual Genin teams. These were Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai, who was actually being quiet. Several minutes later Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but I had to help an old lady cross the street then a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around but that didn't seem to work as I was sprayed by a skunk and had to take a bath in tomato juice. Sorry." The man said scratching the back of his head and eye smiling. After a few seconds he pulled out his favorite book and began reading.

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival, how can you continue to read such unyouthful literature?" Gai asked.

"Hmm, you say something Gai?"

"Curse you and you hip attitude." Gai said with anime tears pouring down his face.

"Alright, cut it out. Now we all know that it's that time of the year again. The Chunin Exams will be in one week. Let's start the nominations with the rookies." Sarutobi said.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate Team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kakashi are you sure? They aren't exactly the best in terms of teamwork, an essential skill to pass this Exam." Asuma asked.

"Well, I figure this will force them to learn to be a team. And the Council has been pushing me to nominate them so Sasuke can show off for the other villages." Everyone nodded in understanding at about how annoying the Council can be.

"I, Yuhi Kuraenai, nominate Team 8 consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Team 10 consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji."

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto and Tenten were walking down the street, hand in hand, heading to training ground 17 to get a quick workout.

"So Ten-chan, do you think Gai-san will enter you in the Chunin Exams?"

"Well probably. The only reason he didn't enter us in the last one was because we had only been Genin for 3 months, and it was in Iwa." Naruto nodded his head in understanding; he knew that because of the last war Iwa and Konoha weren't on the best terms. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a square rock and mentally sighed.

"Come on out Konohamaru." The rock suddenly stopped and exploded. The sound of coughing could be heard behind a smokescreen. When it cleared there were three kids standing there. One was obviously Konohamaru. He hadn't changed much, just grew two inches. There was another boy there who had glasses, a blue shirt and white shorts with snot coming out of his nose. And a girl with orange hair in two pigtails with a pink shirt and a red vest over it and tan pants.

"cough…I think we used too much gunpowder." Konohamaru muttered.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto asked sighing. "And who are those two?" Pointing to the others.

"I'm Moegi. The Sexiest kunoichi in the Academy."

"I'm Udon, I like math."

"I'm Konohamaru the best shinobi in the village."

"And together we're the Konohamaru corps." They all said together.

"Okay so what are you doing?" Naruto repeated.

"You said you would play ninja with us today." Konohamaru said. At this point in time Sakura walked up.

"Ha, I knew you were just a Dobe. I mean whoever heard of a shinobi playing ninja. You're such an idiot."

"Hey boss, is that your…" Konohamaru whispered to Naruto holding up his pinkie.

"What? No way, I've got a better girlfriend." He said pointing to Tenten.

"Hmm…good choice boss. She's way better than that other one. Her forehead isn't as big and she has a chest." Konohamaru said nodding with his eyes closed, he didn't notice Sakura had begun stomping towards him. Tenten just smirked thinking that the kid had good taste, but was thinking that he could have used a less vulgar way of putting it.

"Uhh, you may want to run." Naruto said, snapping Konohamaru out of his nodding and pointed toward Sakura. When he saw her he screamed and ran, with Sakura right on his heels.

"We should make sure she doesn't hurt him too much." Tenten said, nodding her head in the direction that the two took off in as they rounded a corner.

"AHHHH!" before Naruto could respond someone from just around the corner that the two turned at. Naruto rushed over with Tenten, Udon and Moegi right behind him.

As he turned the corner he saw Konohamaru being held against the fence by some guy with make-up on in a cat suit and something wrapped in bandages on his back. Behind him was a girl with blonde hair in 4 pigtails, she had on a white battle kimono that was held in place with a red sash and she had some sort of metal object strapped to her back as well and they both had an hourglass on their Hitai-ate signifying they were from Sunagakure no Sato.

"Alright you little brat. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about running in to your superiors." The one in the cat suit said as he raised his fist.

"Kankuro put the brat down before _he _shows up." The girl stated, clearly irritated.

"Shut up Temari. He won't show up." The now named Kankuro retorted.

"Oi, you in the make-up put the kid down." Naruto said as soon as he got there. Kankuro turned to see Naruto, Tenten, Moegi and Udon. Though he didn't know that was what they were called.

" It's not make-up; it's war paint. And just why would I do that?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Konohamaru. Temari was snickering behind him.

"If you don't you will find yourself without a head." Naruto whispered into his ear as he held Kuroi Ryuujin to his neck and small electrical sparks could be seen coming off of it.

Kankuro and Temari were immediately put off as Naruto suddenly appeared behind Kankuro and threatened him. Neither one of them saw him move or felt him until he was already in place. Kankuro quickly dropped Konohamaru, who ran back to the others.

"Thank you. It would have been bad if you had struck Hokage-sama's grandson." Naruto said with an eerie smile and sheathed his katana. Kankuro was now sweating at what he was about to do, though he didn't show it on the outside, and made his way over to Temari. Naruto then sensed two people in the tree nearby, one he already knew, and after checking with Miho, he knew who the other was too. "You, in the tree come out now."

Suddenly a boy appeared between Naruto and the Suna shinobi. He had red hair, dark circles around his eyes and a gourd strapped to his back. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. He also had the kanji for "love" on his forehead above his left eye.

"_How did the Dobe sense him? I didn't and I was right next to him. Damn him."_ Sasuke thought as he continued to sit in the tree.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village." He said in a cold hollow like voice.

"B-but G-Gaara he-."Kankuro stammered pointing to Naruto and Konohamaru.

"I don't care. Shut up or I'll kill you." He then shifted his gaze to Naruto and his group. "What is your name? Why does mother scream for your blood?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I will see you in the exams." Just as he was about to leave the Emo King decided to join and jumped from the tree.

"Why would you want to know his name? Your mother should scream for my blood. I am the best here. I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk.

"I do not care. Let's go." Gaara said, infuriating they were about to leave but this time Naruto spoke up.

"Oi, Gaara." Gaara then looked back to see that Naruto's eyes had turned blood red with slits. "You may be one of us, but you are still the weakest. Behave yourself while you are here, or I will take care of you personally, Mr. 1." Temari, Kankuro and Tenten understood what was being said but the others were confused, the three were terrified at what was being talked about. The only thing this did was peak Gaara's interest.

"Which one are you?"

"Mr. 9. And remember behave." With that Naruto grabbed Tenten and disappeared in a poof of smoke while the Suna shinobi followed but with sand.

Naruto and Tenten appeared in the Hokage's office to see several clones doing paperwork while the original was reading a familiar orange book, causing Tenten's eye to twitch. Naruto cleared his throat gaining the older man's attention. When he looked up he quickly hid his book and got a serious look on his face.

"We saw it Jiji." Naruto said as Tenten's eye continued to twitch. The old man just let out a sigh and pulled his book out and returned it to the drawer he pulled it out of earlier.

"What are you here for Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"We may have a problem. Suna sent their Jinchuuriki and he's not exactly stable. I did give him a warning to behave, but I'm not sure if it was well received."

"This is troubling. However I cannot do anything about it. We have already accepted their registration applications. He will be in this Exam."

"Alright well I just wanted to let you know. Later." Naruto waved and was about to poof away when Sarutobi stopped them.

"Actually Naruto I've been meaning to talk to you about a couple things. Like how you've been able to talk to the Kyubi. Or that you know who you're father is. And that you're eligible for the CRA. And to pay you for helping village security; we finally finished the last of the updates." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. Naruto also noticed that it had "S-Rank mission pay to Uzumaki Naruto" written on it.

"Oh… well…you see I was going to tell you but… I got lost on the road of life and forgot." Naruto said taking a line from his sensei. And a hit in the back of the head courtesy of Tenten.

"Naruto, I need to know if its controlling you and if I should seal it up." The Hokage said with an edge to his voice.

"(sigh) She's not controlling me. She is more or less like a mother, even if I have my real mother now. I still feel as though she's is still my mom. Besides, she didn't want to attack the village, she was forced to."

"What do you mean forced?"

"I mean, yes she was coming here, but she was coming to see me be born. Something about me possibly changing the world or something like that. But she raised me. She taught me to read and write, to use some form of manners, stealth, and how to fight. Please don't do anything to her."

"(Sigh) Fine. I won't do anything to it, I mean her. On to the other business, you are eligible for the CRA. Tenten here came and talked to me about it. As soon as the Council finds out they will force you into it. You know that right?"

"Yes I know. But I have already made up my mind. I will only have one wife. And if they have a problem with it then tell them that if they try to force it on me I will take all of my family's things and leave for another village. Speaking of my family's stuff, when will the compound be opened?"

"That is a risky move there Naruto. It will take a little longer than expected. Jiraiya put a blood seal down on several of the seals protecting the property, and he will not be here for a couple more weeks at best."

"Yes I understand that it is a risky move, but the way I figure they will let me do it if they have the chance that my children will participate in the CRA. I gotta go now, Kakashi-sensei said to be at the team meeting in a few minutes and he wants the real me." Getting a nod from the Hokage Naruto turned to Tenten. "Is there anywhere you want me to take you Ten-chan?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. Can you drop me off at that new restaurant on the east side of the village. The one that is supposed to have really good sushi." And without another word Naruto poofed away with her.

_**At the meeting place with Team 7**_

Naruto had just arrived at the bridge where his Kage Bushin usually met with his team. Sasuke and Sakura immediately noticed him and started to antagonize him, again.

"Dobe, give me my weapons now." Naruto just sighed and decided to just avoid this until Kakashi got there and Shunshined to a nearby building. A few minutes later he felt Kakashi approaching and Shunshined back to the bridge just as Kakashi arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just signing you guys up for the Chunin Exams. They are this Friday at the Academy. Be in room 301 by 8 A.M." and with that he pulled out three slips of paper and gave them to his students before he Shunshined away to read his book. Naruto shortly followed going to his apartment that he was 'sharing' with his mom. By sharing his mom had taken it over and he now lived with Tenten almost fulltime.

He walked in to see his mother serving lunch to Zabuza.

"Hey mom, just wanted to let you know I'll be taking the Chunin Exams next week." He said with a grin on his face.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you're eager, but are you sure you want to do this? People die in this exam quite often." She said worriedly.

"Well the way I figure it the only one I'll have to worry about is Suna's unstable Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Well, you did inherit my personality so I know you're not going to back down from this, just be careful." She said and kissed his forehead, causing Zabuza to laugh at him.

"Shut up no brows, at least I can get someone to kiss me willingly." Zabuza just put his head down and went back to eating mumbling about smart mouthed blondes, as Naruto and Kushina just laughed at him.

_**Day of Exams**_

Naruto woke to Tenten shaking him and, once he was sufficiently awake, he could understand what she was saying.

"Naruto-kun, let go I really need to use the bathroom." She whined as she tried to pry his arms from around herself. Naruto then let go and she disappeared so fast he could have sworn she was using his father's Hiraishin Jutsu and the sound of a door slamming was heard. Naruto just chuckled at her as he sat up and looked at the clock; 6:53.

"_Alright we have an hour before the Exam begins .Good thing we got everything mom said we may want to take ready last night."_

Flashback no Jutsu: two days ago.

"So mom, can you tell us about the exam?" Naruto asked as he, Tenten and his mom were eating ramen at Ichirakus, and between bites.

"Well-slurp-the first part-slurp-is always a written-slurp-test, the second-slurp- is survival-slurp- and the third is a tournament-sluuuurrrrrrp-." She said as she ate her fifth bowl of ramen.

"Thanks mom."

Flashback no Jutsu Kai.

Naruto then crawled out of bed as Tenten came out of the bathroom. She was in her normal Pj's of a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and her hair was down. Naruto was just in a pair of pants.

"So are you ready Ten-chan?" Naruto asked as he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Yea, I'm a bit nervous though." She said as she undressed and began looking for clean underwear. In the last few months there had been some 'accidents' between her and Naruto and she just got used to him seeing her naked, at least a little. She was still embarrassed when he would look at her when she was. She had even seen him naked a few times but wasn't as comfortable seeing him naked as he was seeing her naked, and most of the time turned around when he was, though that didn't stop him from teasing her.

"I am too, but I wouldn't worry about it. We're both strong so I believe that we can make it through this." Naruto said as he finished making toast.

"Yea I guess you're right. Thanks Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she put on the last of her clothes and put her hair in buns. She then walked over to the table and had breakfast with Naruto.

Forty minutes later after breakfast and showering the two we're right in front of the Academy ready to take the Exam. Naruto had spotted his team at the front door. Tenten's team had already gone in when they saw her coming knowing that she would catch up.

"Bye Ten-chan, I'll see you inside. Good luck." Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Naruto-kun." She said as she ran off to join her team inside. Naruto walked over to his team and then past them.

"Hey baka your late." Sakura yelled at him and attempted to hit him on the head. Naruto just moved his head to the left to avoid it and continued walking, with the other two following him fuming in anger. Sakura because he made her look bad in front of 'her' Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke because he still hadn't gotten the Dobe's power, even with his sharingan.

Naruto went up the stairs to the second floor where he saw a bunch of Genin from Konoha and other villages. They were standing in front of a door that had two other shinobi guarding it.

"_Ok so they are trying to weed out the weaker teams."_ Naruto thought as he saw Lee get punched by the 'guard' on the left.

"Hah. You can't even get passed us. How do you plan on passing this Exam?" he said.

"Please let us through." Tenten said as she walked up pleading to be let through, before she was smacked away. Internally this made Naruto's blood boil, but he didn't want to give an advantage to one of the other teams by letting them know he liked her. He was making his way around the others towards the stairs when he heard a familiar voice from behind him and groaned.

"Drop the genjutsu. This is only the second floor; we're going to the third." Sasuke smirked superiorly.

"Hmm, so you noticed." The one on the right said as the numbers on the sign changed from 301 to 201. "But don't think it will be that easy." He said as he attacked Sasuke while Sasuke himself went for a counter. They were both stopped however when Lee came between then and caught their attacks."Che. You're lucky punk." He said before both 'guards' entered the room and dispelled the Henge revealing Kotetsu and Izumo.

_**Back in the hall**_

Naruto watched the whole thing from the sidelines and after the 'guards' went back into the room he decided to make himself known.

"You know for a so called genius, Sasuke, you are so stupid. That genjutsu was there to weed out the weaker teams. Now we have more competition."

"Shut up, don't you dare talk to me like that. I am your better in every way." Naruto just ignored him and picked his ear while walking away. Sasuke and Sakura followed him, both trying to glare a hole in his head. They came across an open area where they would practice their taijutsu when it rained.

"You, with the black eyes. I challenge you to a fight; right here and now." The three looked up to the banister to see Lee in his green spandex glory. Naruto just sighed before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're going to get your ass kicked. Just so you know." He said before walking away. He could hear Sasuke insult him again, and the only thing keeping him from kicking his ass right now was the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with him after the Exams.

He came across Kakashi who was standing in front of room 301 reading his book. As he got closer Kakashi looked up.

"Hey Naruto where are the other two?"

"Sasuke's getting his ass kicked by Gai-sensei's clone."

Sure enough a few minutes later both Sasuke and Sakura came down the hall. Sasuke was sporting a bruise on his cheek and Sakura was trying to tend to it, while the Uchiha ignored her.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura intelligently asked.

"Two reasons. One to wish you good luck, and two to tell you that I'm glad that you all decided to take the Exam. If even one of you had not come I wouldn't be allowed to let you in. Ja." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto stepped forward and opened the doors to the Exam room. When he did he saw a lot of Genin ranging from just a few years older than them to what looked like their early thirties, from all kinds of villages; Ame, Kusa, Suna, Taki, one with a musical note, and of course a lot from their own village.

"Sasuke-kun! I've missed you so much!" Ino screamed as she attached herself to said emo. She was still the same as in the Academy; long blonde hair in a ponytail with a bang over her right eye. She was dressed in bindings and a purple shirt and skirt.

"GET OFF OF HIM INO-PIG!"Sakura screeched and proceeded to argue with the blonde.

"Man, so troublesome." A lazy voice said. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru. He too was the same. Mesh shirt under an open vest with grey pants and his hair in a ponytail. Chouji walked up behind him munching on some chips. He, too, was the same. He had a yellow shirt with his clan symbol on it under an open green shirt, grey shorts and bandages on his forearms and calves.

"Yahoo, we're all here." Everyone turned to see Kiba. He wore a grey hoodie with brown pants and Akamaru at his feet. He was followed by the ever silent Shino and the shy Hinata.(Both wearing what they normally do, got too tired to explain.)

"Wow, Naruto freakin cool swords." Kiba said as he spotted the blades, drawing the attention of the others.

"Where'd ya get those Naruto-san." Shino asked, surprising everyone because he almost never talks.

"The two on my back were made by a blacksmith near Lightning Country and the one on my waist was made by another blacksmith a few miles from the village, but he died a few months ago."

"Quiet down over there." A voice said from behind the Genin. When they turned around they saw a guy a few years older than them with white hair and glasses. He was also wearing a purple shirt and matching pants.

"Oh yea, who are you?" Kiba asked pointing to him.

"How rude of me. My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I am a sort of veteran of these exams."

"Why? How many times have you taken it?" Sakura asked as she stopped fighting with Ino to listen, for once.

"Um…well this is my seventh time taking it." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Ha, you must suck." Kiba yelled at him.

"Or it is just that hard, troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yes, well since you are rookies I thought I'd help you out. I got some info that might help you." He said and pulled out some orange backed cards. "These are my nin-info cards. I've got information on every competitor here. Is there anyone you want info on?"

"Yea, I got a couple. Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and…Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said walking in front of the others. Kabuto pulled out the first two and started reading.

"Rock Lee, he's a year older than you he hasn't improved on his nin- or genjutsu, but his taijutsu has rapidly improved since he graduated. His teammates are Hyuga Neji, and Tenten. His sensei is Maito Gai. He's done 22 D-Rank and 4 C-Rank missions.

Sabaku no Gaara, he's your age, and I don't have anything on his skills. He's done 8 C-rank and even a B-Rank mission. He has also come back from every mission without a scratch." Everyone gasped at that, save Naruto and for obvious reasons, Shino. Kabuto was about to read Naruto's card when Naruto snatched it from him.

"I'm gonna look at this." He said as he started reading it.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Village: Konoha_

_Ninjutsu: Mid Jounin_

_Genjutsu: Unknown_

_Taijutsu: Low Jounin_

_Aliases: Wind Demon of Konoha by Kumo; B-Rank threat_

_Mission stats: 17 D-Rank, 1 C turned A-Rank, 1 S-Rank_

_Other information: Has exceptional skill with a katana, great control over Fuuton elemental chakra, son of Uzumaki Kushina "Red Death" and "Bloody Queen", and Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune._

When Naruto saw that last piece of information his eyes narrowed at Kabuto.

"How did you get this information again?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on Kuroi Ryuujin.

"It's just common information Naruto-san."

"Put the weapons away there will be no fighting unless instructed to by a proctor. Do you understand that you bastards."


	9. Chapter 9

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545


End file.
